Tales of Symphonia Hollow Soul
by HollowOmega
Summary: A Young Man with his Brother's Life striped right from under him,Sets out for Revenge but little know to him he will soon be thrown into a battle to restore the world to how it once was. Sheena/Oc. Zelos/Princess of Tethealla. more announced latter M for some fighting scenes
1. Opening

The Scene opens up to Colette in some praying motion with her angel wings coming out before it switches to Lloyd and Michael jumping off a cliff slashing though a sword dancer and zooms though a forest.

The Scene than switches to Lloyd messing with his Blade followed up by another scene switch Michael looking over a Destroyed Millwood tightening his fists in anger looking to the sky as Archie hops on his shoulder letting out a howl.

The Scene than switches to Genis Colette Lloyd and Michael on a boat to cross the sea Genis leaning against the railing of the boat Colette letting her hair flow in the wind Lloyd looking out to the sea.

The Scene than switches to a Young Colette in the in the middle of a field of flowers turning her head with a smile even knowing what is at stake hear. The Scene than dose multiple pan outs before showing the Tower Of Salvation going up into the heavens and the title "Tales Of Symphoniona Hollow Soul" slowly appears on the screen.

The Scene changes to Lloyd's home town of him taking out a few Skeletons before switching to Kvar's Ranch Michael coming charging in slamming his blade against Kvar's staff the two lock eyes of pure hatred.

The Scene once again switches to Colette launching her weapons towards some weird monster in the fire seal that lets out a cry of pain. It than switches to Lloyd Genis Colette Presea Regal and Michael looking down from a cliff on the world of Tethealla.

The Scene than switches to a scene of Raine doing battle with a Desian followed by switching to a scene in which Genis is messing with his weapon following that a Scene in which Zelos just turns his head around before switching to a scene of a burning Village Presea looking rather sad.

It than switches to a Scene of the Mana Canon Sheena looking up before Michael comes from behind placing his hand on her shoulder the two nod before yelling a motion basically saying "FIRE!".

The Scene pans out to Kratos waiting by a grave of some kind Steven coming from behind placing his hand on the old man's shoulders in which Kratos looks up the two nod Kratos standing up Flameburg in hand.

The Scene switches to Colette gaining her wings before switching to Presea destroying some rock golems followed by the group crossing some harsh cold lands and Zelos drawing his sword pointing it outward in well Zelos fashion.

The Scene than switches to the group riding the Rheairds followed by a switch of Regal fighting some desians with just his feet followed by a scene of the group walking up a mountain.

The Scene than switches to Michael and Sheena back to back defending Mizuho from an on onslaught of in coming monsters in the night the two nod before taking out one of them in a swift combo.

The Scene than switches to Kratos and Steven coming out with a knowing smile Lloyd and Michael reading their blades for the fight for the world Regeneration.

The Scene than switches to outside the Tower of Salvation Colette spelling out what she was wanting to say to Lloyd in his hand due to recently losing her voice and just smiles.

The Final Scene switches to Flinora Colette leaning on Lloyds shoulder causing the man to simply smile and Sheena grabbing Michael's for the first time he chuckles as the women turns her head blushing before Changeing to a Sun set Lloyd and Michael looking out at the desert with a smile knowing whats at stake.


	2. A New Hero

A world split into two, one always declining while the other is always flourishing that is how the world runs now-a-days. Yet there is still hope for the world and that lies within one known as the Chosen of Mana. However, on the outskirts of a small town, a blue portal opened up as two figures stepped out from it with rather sad looks on their faces, one male and another female. The female was carrying a young kid, who looked no more than 8. However, a turn of events would throw the young lad into a battle for the fate of the world.

The male was wearing what seemed to be like black ninja-like attire, while the female was wearing the same only it was white and her t-shirt and light blue pants can be seen. She sighed while looking to her child. "Steven is there no other way?" she asked as the male, whose name was revealed to be Steven, sighed before speaking. "You know how our world is Jennifer and I would rather die than let our son have to live out a life in a world of discrimination," Steven said as Jennifer nodded. "I know...You're right but I must leave him with something. It may come in handy for him in the future," Jennifer stated as she put the little fella down and pulled out an orange orb before placing it in the sleeping kid's hands.

Suddenly however there was a loud 'thud' as Jennifer and Steven jumped. "What was that?" Jennifer asked as the thud was heard again. "Whatever it is, it does not sound friendly..." Steven stated as they looked around before a pair of pincers grabbed him around his spine. "GAH!" Steven cried as Jennifer gasped. "Steven!" Jennifer yelled drawing out her blade. "Ugh! I haven't faced one of these things since I was guarding the hero...GAH!" Steven cried out in pain as Jennifer charged in to try and help.

"Let him go!" Jennifer cried while slicing at the beast's stomach as it let out a roar of pain as it let go of Steven flinging him against a huge rock as the man was panting in pain as one of the creature's pincers stabbed into Jennifer through the stomach as she coughed off blood from her mouth. "JENNIFER!" Steven shouted in dismay as the creature flung off Jennifer from its pincer and began approaching Steven. "Damn you..." Steven growled holding his ribs.  
"Death Eater!" A voice called as a figure came flying down slamming his fist straight into the creature's back as it exploded in one punch. Jennifer was out cold but not dead yet as Steven looked up. "M-Mi-" Steven stuttered as the figure in white held up his hand to stop him. "There will be time for formalities later, Steven. Right now, I need your help," the figure stated as he helped the man up. "What about Jennifer?" Steven grunted as the man sighed. "She lives but not for long. Tell me, Steven, you wish for your son to live in a world without discrimination no?" he asked as Steven nodded. "Of course I would rather die than let him live in world with discrimination!" He stated as the man chuckled.

"Very well then follow me," he said holding onto Steven as he flew the two up into the sky. As Jennifer was coming to, she began crawling towards her son who had been able to avoid disaster. "My Son...I won't let you die out here...Someone help! Ugh!" She coughed as a man who looked short with a beard and an outfit that made him look like he was in construction work showed up. "Oi! Ma'am! Are you okay?" The man yelled rushing over to the injured women. "Who...are...you?" She asked as her life was fading fast.

"My name is Dirk...Ma'am! You're bleeding! We got to get you to a medic right away!" Dirk shouted but Jennifer shook her head smiling. "No...It s okay. Just...make sure my son has a home...we don't come from around here...but that's all I can tell you," She said coughing up blood again. "If...you meet my son...when he's older...make sure no one gets his orb..." She stated as Dirk nodded. "I promise, Ma'am..." He said as she smiled. "Thank...You..." she said smiling before closing her eyes after breathing her last breath.

"I can't let her die with no where to sleep peacefully..." Dirk said to himself as he picked the woman up over his shoulder. About a half an hour later, Dirk came back having buried the woman as he picked up the kid who was still fast asleep. "Kid's a heavy sleeper..." Dirk stated as he looked around to find some sort of village. As he spotted one He walked forward and noticed a sign.

**Millwood Town for the Lost and Forgotten.**

"Hmmm. Alright," Dirk said to himself as he walked in. Inside while staying hidden he wrote a quick note stating the situation before placing the kid at a family's doorstep and rang the door bell before fleeing. As the door opened, three people came out blinking. One male and female and a little boy as the kid picked up the letter. "Mommy," he said as the mother took the letter as she began reading over it and gasped. "oh my god..." she said as she showed her husband who gasped equally shocked as they both nodded while the woman picked up the kid as he was finally started to wake up. "Mom?" He asked as the women smiled. "Yeah, I'm here," She said as the kid finally spoke. "I'm hungry," he said as the three almost busted up laughing as he got down from his "Mom's" arms.

**Years have passed since that day...**

Michael the boy whose parents were lost to a beast known as the Antlion, now lived with his adopted parents at the village of Millwood. Michael was currently practicing his sword artes and swordsmanship a bit away from Millwood, but things where about to get ugly. Suddenly there was an explosion of fire which caught him off guard. As he turned around he saw where it was coming from. "Wait, that's coming from...Millwood! MOM! DAD! BRO!" Michael shouted as he drew his blades charging back towards the village. Once he entered, he saw buildings burning as far as the eye could see. He gasped in horror. "No...Who could have done this?" Michael asked as he heard some crazed laughs while he walked forwards towards his home they became clearer to hear. "Hehehe! That's right! BURN! BURN! BURN!" One of the voices said as the view finally came into clear as he saw who they were. "Desians...!" Michael growled in anger as he began drawing out his blade.

"Hehehe. What do we have here? Another inferior being?" One of them said as Michael drew his blade out. "You're gonna pay for that." Michael growled as one of the Desians charged in trying to slice at Michael as he flipped one of the swords over before slicing down on the Desians' shoulder right near his neck killing him instantly as Michael gave a "bring it" taunt as another one charged in. Michael ducked before tripping him and roundhouse kicked him before flipping upward and stabbing the Desian in the chest killing him.

Having dealt with them, Michael climbed up onto the roof slowly making his way across some wires into the main plaza as he heard two Desians holding his parents speak. "Michael Derksen! COME FORTH OR YOUR PARENTS SUFFER!" The Desians shouted and it didn't take long for Michael to answer. He jumped from where he was using the rusty small blades his father had given him, he slammed the two Desians down stabbing them in their throats before taking them out and threw them to the side as they only had one more use as he turned to the remaining Desians. "YOU! Where's your leader?" Michael snapped at the two underlings.

"Why do you want to know, inferior being?" One of them snapped as Michael turned towards them. "We have a peace treaty with you damn Desians! Why are you attacking us?" Michael snapped as the two looked at each other and blinked. "What are you talking about?" He asked as a man in what could only be described as a general-like outfit with a staff in hand and an eye patch on his eye walked forward dragging a human along with him. "He's a traitor to us! Ignore him," He said as Michael recognized the young man the Desian dragged. "BRO! LET HIM GO NOW!" Michael snapped at the head Desian.

"Who are you to make orders, traitor?" the man stated as Michael blinked in confusion at the man's statement. "Traitor?" Michael asked in confusion as the man began to speak. "Listen up, you wretched humans, my name is Kvar! I am a superior half-elf that runs the human ranch in which we cultivate you inferior beings," the man known as Kvar stated as Michael growled as another one of the Desians spoke. "A while back a man by the name of John was put into the Angelus Project to keep you humans in line but one Michael Derksen has betrayed Half-elves!" He stated.

"What the hell are you Desians talking about? I wouldn't side with you bastards if my life depended on it!" Michael snapped as Kvar simply hmphed. "Due to this traitor's consequences, action must be made to keep you humans in line. Therefore, John will pay the price." Kvar stated as Michael tightened his fists as Kvar grabbed the kid's hand where the Exsphere had been placed. "Good bye, little human..." Kvar stated before ripping the Exsphere clean off John's right hand as a black energy began flowing around him with a flash as Michael grunted. "Ugh! What the hell's going on?" Michael asked not sure what Kvar's project had done to his brother.

As the shine died down, Michael uncovered his eyes as he saw in his brother's placed what could only be described as something inhuman. The monster had a single red eye on its head and was wearing with his brother's clothes on it ripped apart. "What the...?" Michael asked as Kvar laughed what could only be described as pure evil type laughter. "Behold Michael! This is your brother! He has been transformed into what we like to call an Exbula," Kvar stated with a laugh.

"You bastard! You're gonna pay for this!" Michael shouted drawing out his blade charging forward only to be knocked back against a wall by the Exbula. "Ugh!" Michael cried as he stood up, "I'll leave you two to your...Brotherly Bonding! HAHAHA!" Kvar stated laughing leaving Millwood with the Desians. "Kvar...mark my words! You will die by my hands!" Michael growled standing up, as He closed his eyes. "Brother...I'll make your death quick somehow you don t deserve this..." Michael muttered as he charged in at the Exbula.

"Michael please be careful!" Michael's mother called as he nodded. "I'll be fine, Mom!" Michael called out as he brought his sword up to block the Exbula's attack. "Help...please...end it..." A voice muttered from the Exbula. "Bro...Oh Martel please no..." Michael muttered as he was hit back again on his arm. "GAH!" Michael cried out in pain. As he got up holding his arm as the Exbula began slowly approaching him. "Damn it all..." Michael cursed however meanwhile an orange orb in Michael's room began shaking to the recent drop on Michael's mana as if trying to help.

Standing up Michael fell to one knee quickly as the pain shot though his arm. "Gah dammit!" Michael shouted as the Exbula was going in for the kill until, a white stream seemed to come out no where as it slashed though the Exbula as it fell to the ground before exploding as the Exsphere rolled to Michael's feet as he blinked as he saw a wolf like creature in front of him. "Wha?" Michael asked as the creature ran towards Michael. "Michael! Are you ok? I m sorry i took so long." it said confusing Michael even more.

After a long explanation from Archie back in the house Michael's mom was making dinner as upstairs Michael equipped his sword and Shield. He then headed down the stairs as he leaned against the wall still hurting. "Michael, where in the world are you going? You are in no condition to be moving!" His Mother exclaimed as Michael pushed her away gently. "I am not gonna standby while Kvar gets away with murdering my brother." Michael growled as he used his spare hand to push himself up.

"But Michael..." His mother tried to argue but Michael shook his head as he made his way out through the door. "Michael...please be careful," His father muttered as he put his hands together in prayer. "Goddess Martel, please look out for him," He muttered quietly with a tear on his eye. About a half an hour or so, after leaving Michael made it down to the Hakonesia Peak as he pushed past the guards. He had to get this Exsphere fixed before he went to take on Kvar. "Sir, are you okay?" One of the guards said trying to help Michael as he was holding his arm. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern," Michael stated as he made his way out of Hakonesia Peak slowly but surely to where he would go.

Finally after what felt like days, Michael arrived at a House of Salvation. He groaned as he slammed down against the house groaning in pain as his wounds continued to ache. "God damn it...not now...come on body," Michael muttered as his eyes closed and the last words he heard. "Sweet Martel! Someone go get a medic down here pronto!" Was what the voice said before Michael finally fell unconscious.


	3. Ariving in Isleia

The next morning, someone was apparently licking Michael's face as he groaned feeling it. "Ugh! Who the..." Michael asked as he opened his eyes seeing the familiar face that helped him put his brother to rest. "Oh good, you're awake," he said with a wag of his tail. "It's you again..." Michael said as he nodded. "Yep! Please call me Archie! I am The Summon Spirit of Gravity," He said with a grin as Michael blinked. "Summon Spirit?" He asked as Archie nodded. "Yep long story. It will become clearer over time..." He said with a smile doing a flip and disappearing.

"Ugh! So where are we Archie?" Michael asked sitting up before a voice that was coming up the stairs spoke up. "The House of Salvation, young man. You took quite a beating it seems," the person said with a smile. "Wow! Thanks for the help but..." He said standing up. "...I got to get going though you wouldn't happen to know someone who could fix this would you?" Michael asked pulling out a box with the Exsphere from his brother as the person pondered this for a moment. "Well there's a dwarf near the Town of Iselia," He explained as Michael nodded putting the box away. "Thank you," He said with a smile and bowed before heading out of the House of Salvation.

Once outside, Michael smiled as Archie appeared in front of him with a grin. "So how do we get to Iselia?" Michael pondered as Archie pointed over yander. "We got to get a boat at Palmacosta and than cross Ossa Trail and we will be at Triet soon after. Iselia will not be to much farther from there," Archie stated with a grin. "Alright Let's go!" Michael stated as Archie climbed up his arm and the two started to head off. About ten or so minutes later, Michael and Archie entered a busy town with smiles on their faces. Things were pretty busy as Michael looked at the sun. "Well, we got time. We might as well stock up on suplies while we're here," Michael stated as Archie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, agreed," Archie said with a grin.

Heading into the area of the shopping district, Michael came across a weapon shop as the man in charge spoke up taking notice of the boy. "Hey Kid. You heading somewhere?" He asked as Michael nodded. "Yeah. Across the sea to Izlood" He said as the man laughed. "With that gear, you're in for the Kalamari out at sea? Fat chance?" the man said as Michael blinked. "Kalamari? What kind of Sushi dish was that?" Michael asked.

"Not really. It's a giant sea creature that has been terrorizing passing boats and ships these past few months. If you wish to cross the sea, you will need to get rid of it. Here, follow me," the man said as Michael and Archie both followed the man behind his shop. Inside, the man pulled out a sword and sheild that looked like they were used on knights. "Here. These should do you better than that wooden sword you've got. And don't worry about the charge. Pay me next time you visit Palmacosta," He said with a gentle smile on his face.

Having gotten the equipment and items he needed with the some of the remaining of his Money from the Murchant he placed his sword in the stach put on his back and the sheild over it as they walked out of the Shopping area. "Alright lets see we need to bo-" Michael Started before Archie Spoke. "We need to See the Govenor for a boat Ticket Michael" Archie stated as Michael looked at Archie and nodded. "Alright lets head for the Center of Town" Michael stated with a smile.

"Alright Girly, hand over the Doll!" A voice said as Michael had arrived on the scene as a young girl who was surrounded by two older males about Michael's age if not older as the girl seemed like she was getting very angry until he stepped in. "HEY!" Michael called out as the two turned around as he spoke. "Why not pick on someone your own size!" Michael stated as one of them grinned. "Like you?" He said as the two started walking towards him as Michael sighed throwing his sword and shield down pounding his fists together. "Time me, Archie," He stated with a grin.

The little girl watching soon squinted at the beat down that commenced on the bullies. As the smoke cleared Michael was seen dusting his hands off as the bullies' eyes were swirling around after being beaten down as Archie climbed back up on Michael's arm. "Not bad, pal," He said with a grin. "Heh thanks," Michael smirked as he went down over to the girl and bent down to her level. "You okay?" He asked as the girl nodded. "Y-Yes. Thank you," she said as Archie blinked sniffing the air around her and growled a little as Michael patted his head. "Sorry. He's a little on edge with new people," he said with a smile.

"So Little girl do you happen to know where the govonor of this town lives?" He asked as the girl chuckled. "Hes my Father" She said as Michael nearly fell back on his ass in shock causing the girl to giggle. "Do you think you could lead me to him?" Michael asked as the girl nodded heading over to a building near by. in her head however. "For now traitor for now..." She said to herself with an evil grin.

"Daddy!" the girl called out as a a Older looking man turned around scouping up his daughter in his arms and smiled. "Killa, you silly girl. Are you okay?" He asked as she nodded before speaking. "Yes there were some bullies messing with me but this man helped me," She said as Dorr put her down and looked at Michael. "Thank you, good sir. As Governer General of this town is their anything I could do to help?" He asked as Michael coughed and began to speak. "Well, if you could, I could use a boat ticket to get across the sea," He said as Dorr blinked in confusion.

"Yes sir. I come from the village of Millwood and we have had trouble with the Desians running the ranch near us," He said as Dorr nodded though a bit nervous. "Alright, say no more," He said with a smile as he reached in his desk and pulled out a ticket and handed it to the young man. "Here you go...Uh...?" He said as Michael chuckled. "Michael. Just please call me Michael," he firmly said as Dorr nodded. "Right. Michael, here's the ticket and do visit Palmacosta in the future," He said as Michael smiled. "Will do," He said giving Dorr a bow before leaving out of his office.

Soon enough, after boarding the boat to cross the sea, they were off as the next stop was across the sea. However the boat came to a stop as Michael blinked. "What's going on?" Michael asked as the Captian tried to start the boat again. However, the reasoning behind it soon came out of the water with a thunderous roar causing Michael to fall back on his butt as Archie stood up in fighting postion growling. Michael got up grabbing his sword and shield readying for battle. "Next time we are asking about this," Michael muttered to himself.

Suddenly the creature struck down on the boat as Michael jumped back avoiding the shockwave from its head. "HEY! BACK OFF!" Michael shouted as he flung his arm out as suddenly burst of electricty came flowing though it as it hit the beast sending it backwards. As he shook it off, the monster let out another roar. "What the...?" Michael asked looking at his hand in bewilderment.

As the monster roared, a cannon suddenly blasted off at the beast in the head knocking it down. "AND STAY DOWN!" The captain shouted as Michael laughed loudly as the boat continued crossing the huge ocean. They finally arrived in Izlood as Archie and Michael quickly exited and right outside the town pointing to a trail. "Just over this trail and we'll be over at Triet before sundown" Archie explained as Michael smiled. "And Iselia is not too far from the Triet area, right?" Michael asked as Archie smiled as while the young half elf closed his fists. "Kvar, your end is soon," Michael growled in anger.

As they were about to enter the trail, two guards came up to them as one spoke. "Whoa whoa! Hold on! This place is closed off," The guard said as Michael growled and grabbed the gaurd by the collar of his suit and spoke. "Now Listen here you. I have come all this way to get something fixed: to avenge my brother! Now what's the problem!" Michael snapped as the guard threw his hands up in fear. "P-P-Please understand Sir. There's a baby Antlion guarding the exit to Triet" he explained.

Shoving the Gaurd Back Michael spoke. "Leave it to Me i,l take care of this thing" Michael said as He drew his sword heading up the trail. "Wait up Michael" Archie called as The gaurds looked at each other as one spoke. "You think he will be ok?" He asked as the other gaurd nodded. "As Long as he avoids its posion Mist he should be fine" He said as The gaurd nodded with a sigh. After about a half an hour of hiking, Michael and Archie arrived at the entrance of Triet. Michael and Archie reached as the Antlion guarding it made a giant roar forcing Michael to draw his blade. "This is what those gaurds were worried about. Pfft! This is gonna be cake," Michael said as Archie grinned. "Confident eh?" He asked as Michael nodded with a smile. "Let's do this, Archie," Michael stated.

"Demon Fang!" Michael yelled launching a shockwave towards the Antlion catching it off guard as Michael charged in as Archie jumped into the air slashing down on the Antlion on the head. "Take this!" Michael called as he was going for a slice as he put his hand out as a blast of fire blasted right out of his hand knocking the Antlion backwards. "Wh-What the hell is going on with me today?" Michael asked looking at his hand after the smoke disappeared from his hand from the fire.

"Michael, focus!" Archie called as Michael shook himself out of his daze of the fire ball that came out of his hand. "R-Right!" Michael shouted as he charged in at the beast. "Alright, move you son of a bitch!" Michael shouted slicing the beast right left before stabbing it right though the mouth as the beast fell to its knees and appeared to be dead as Michael pulled out his sword its body.

"Ugh! Great! I'm gonna have to wash this when we get to Iselia..." Michael muttered as the green blood of the beast was on his sword as the two started heading down the trail to exit to Triet. "Michael, look out!" Archie called as Michael turned around and was about to speak until the beast they thought that they had killed let out a breath of purple mist before falling to the ground dead once and for all. "Ugh!" Michael stated coughing up. "What the hell?" He wondered as he began to feel dizzy.

"Michael! You okay?" Archie asked as Michael held his head. "Y-Yeah, I think so..." Michael murmered holding his head. "Let's go..." Michael said holding his head as they exited Ossa Trail. About an hour later, the sun was setting as Michael and Archie had arrived at Iselia as Michael coughed. "Iselia...finally..." Michael muttered before collapsing freaking Archie out shaking the young boy as the last thing Michael heard before losing conscious to the monster's poison mist. "HEY! WAKE UP! Someone get Raine here on the double!" a voice said while sounding a bit scared as The Images around Michael Went black around him as he passed out.


	4. The Oracle

As Michael's vision began to clear up Archie began licking his face as Michael groaned opening his eyes as a young male who stood at about 4'8" and white hair with a rather wild style to it along with wearing a blue like shirt with white wind patterns to it. Plus he wearing with a brown neck tie with gold tips along with a pair of pants with the same style on its design on his shirt and a pair blue black and white shoes as he stood up coming over to Michael as he bent down to the bed. "Hey you re Awake." He stated.

"Ugh where the hell am I?" Michael asked trying to sit up but groaned in pain as the young man pushed him back down. "Easy kid you are in no way, shape or form to be moving." The boy stated as Michael groaned in frustration."W-Who the hell are you?" He asked as the Boy chuckled. "I thought you would ask that, my name s Genis Sage. What happened to you? You collapsed right outside town and another thing what the hell where you doing outside in the middle of the Night?" Genis asked in shock. "What are you my mother?" Michael asked as Genis chuckled. "No, but it s rather dangerous outside town at night" He stated.

Groaning Michael sighed in frustration if their was one thing Michael did not like it was feeling helpless as footsteps where heard coming from the hallway as Michael turned his head a women in her early twenties entered the room stopping next to Genis. She was wearing a orange and black coat and on the inside a white shirt along with black pants along with a pair of white and orange shoes along with a brown staff

"Kid you re Lucky to be alive why where you even coming across the Ossa Trail this late?! The Antlion become really territorial at this time of night. Another few minutes after being hit with that mist and you would have been dead." The women stated sighing as she placed her staff over Michael's body as a healing light illuminated from it. "I tell you Kids these days" She stated sighing as she did so. "Forgive my sister she is rather protective of people who get hurt. She means the best though." Genis stated as Michael sweatdropped.

After a Few moments passed the women pulled her staff away. "There you should be fine in the morning. Try and be more careful you can stay here tonight to give it time to heal" She explained as Michael began to speak. "No I have to get go-" Michael stated trying to get up before a jolt of pain shot through his arm as he collapsed back on the bed. "Crap!" Michael shouted in pain gripping his arm obviously it was not just the poison that was getting him. The woman blinked as she pulled up a chair rolling up his sleeve to see a burnt mark on his arm as she blinked before looking at the young male before speaking.

"Who are you and what happened?" She asked in shock at the mark as Michael looked at her. "You tell me first who you are." Michael stated earning himself a bump on his head with her staff. "OW!" Michael shouted as he rubbed the top of his head. "Consider that a warning don't play smart-ass with me." She stated as she shook her head. "I will tell you my name though, the name is Raine Sage. Now again who are you and what happened?

"You expect me to tell you after you hit me upside the head with your staff?" Michael asked gaining himself another whack upside the head with Raine's Staff. "Ok, Ok Geez!" Michael yelled as Genis simply chuckled. Sitting up on the bed Michael rubbed the back of his head on the rub Michael sighed as he looked at the two Sage siblings as he sighed and began to speak towards the two. "My Name is Michael Derksen I come from the Village of Millwood just recently the Desians went against the promise they made us if we brought them people for their ranch they would leave us alone. Then the inevitable happened." Michael said with a sigh as the Sage siblings looked at each other scared to know what happened as Michael sighed and began to speak.

"Kvar the Desian Grand Cardinal of the ranch near our village along with his goons attacked while I was out doing my usual training routes the Desians burned everything in their path and than when all was said and done My Brother was transformed into what Kvar calls a Exbula I was forced to kill him due to his suffering. This lead me to coming here I heard a dwarf lives here that can fix expheres." Michael explained as the Sage siblings covered their mouths in shock.

"I see...well there is one a young man who comes here for school here but won t be here till morning. You can stay here for tonight" She said as Raine got up to head down for the evening. "And I m sorry" She simply said before taking off. Later in the evening about midnight Michael was slowly getting up leaning against the wall. "Son of a bitch body, come on." Michael cursed to himself as he slowly making it out of the house. As Michael looked around as he sighed. "Alright time to get out of here Raine Genis sorry I got some-" But Before a staff knocked him on the back of the head knocking the young man out as the women who owned the staff. "Stubborn idiot..." She muttered picking him up bringing him back into the house.

Later on during the night as night was slowly coming to day a voice was trying to reach though Michael though dream. "Help The Chosen" It said but no response from Michael as it continued. "Please you must help the Chosen wake me, for if I should sleep much longer the world will be destroyed. Please, Help the Chosen." The voice said as suddenly Michael's eyes suddenly shot open as he sat up looking around as the sun slowly began creeping though the window as Michael covered his eyes blocking the sun as he slowly got up as he began moving his arms to see if he could move them. He found he could so now he had to find this dwarf.

Michael made his way out of the house as people seemed more active around town today as he smiled until he heard a familiar voice of the healer that had helped him Last night when he had been poisoned. "LLOYD IRVING WAKE UP!" The voice called as Michael blinked. "That sounds like Raine why is she so upset?" Michael asked as he head towards the School as he entered looking into the door. "Lloyd this is the last time im gonna say this" she said as she flipped up a piece of Chalk. "WAKE UP!" She shouted before chucking it towards a young brunette holding buckets of water knocking the man backwards as one of the buckets fell down on his head the water spilling over him.

Raine sighed as the young man wearing a bulky liked red shirt with white buttons brown overalls equipped to a pair of black pants and a pair of red and white shoes plus a pair of sword sheathes for two swords looked up at Raine and blinked. "Oh Professor Raine uh is class over?" Lloyd asked as Raine sighed holding her forehead. "Oh for goddess sake, how do you manage to sleep standing up?" Raine asked shaking her head before turning to the side. "Oh, Michael I see your awake." Raine said as Michael came in the arm where his burn was wrapped up.

"Yeah, thanks." He said chuckling as Raine smiled before speaking. "No worries, come in, come I am sure you have heard about the World Regeneration starts today for the Chosen of World Regeneration" She said as Michael nodded sitting down next to one of the Students. As the lecture went on Michael looked back to see the young brunette Lloyd had already fallen back asleep as he sighed looking back at front until a shinning light suddenly appeared though the class window.

"W-what was that?" Lloyd asked in awe as Michael blinked. "The heck is going on?!" He asked as a young blonde in the class spoke. "That s?" She asked as Raine began to speak. "Settle down everyone it seems the Oracle has arrived. I will go and check on the temple everyone stay here and study on your own" Raine stated as she started rushing out the door. "Wait Professor I ll go with you" The blonde said as she started standing up. "Yeah hold hp Rai-GAH!" Michael cried as he keeled down to one knee holding his arm.

"No Colette stay here with everyone else and Michael your body is still in no shape to fight wait here I ll be fine" She said as she rushed out the door. With Raine gone Genis the young blonde and brunette came over. "You ok?" Genis asked trying to help him up as Michael shooed his hand away. "I ll be fine." Michael stated as he got up leaning up against the wall holding his arm. "Stubborn..." Genis said chuckling.

"Are you sure? You don't look it." the young blonde stated tilting her head with a concerned look on her face as Michael nodded his head. "Look I am fine ok? It is just a scratch, nothing big." Michael stated as Genis chuckled as the young man began to speak. "Didn't look like "just a scratch" when you arrived here." Genis said getting a "Shut up" look from Michael.

"So what happened?" the young brunette who was now walking up having recovering from the bucket of water that had been spilt on him when he had fallen asleep earlier in class today. "Don't try the it was nothing line with me it sure does not look like nothing." The man said as Michael sweat dropped as he shook his head. "Seriously, it was nothing I swear." Michael said sweat dropping as Lloyd shook his head. "Yeah I don't believe that for a second what happened?" Lloyd stated crossing his arms.

"Look we are not gonna be mad or anything we just wanna know what happened. You obviously got hurt by something I know we just met but you are in some seriously bad shape." Lloyd stated as the young blonde looked at him. "Lloyd..." She muttered as Lloyd shook her head. "Sorry Colette it s just-" Lloyd stated as Michael sighed in defeat. "Alright I ll explain." Michael said as he held his arm walking over to a desk sitting down. The three sat down around Michael near the desk as Michael sighed before starting to speak.

"My name s Michael Derksen as Genis probably told you already. I come from the town of Millwood that is constantly living in fear of the human ranch by the Desian Grand Cardinal Kvar. He runs the ranch near us and Asgard" Michael explained as the group nodded listen but by Lloyd's body language it was obvious just the word Desian made his blood boil. Michael took a deep breath as it took a lot for the young man to relive his past of what happened a few days ago to his younger brother and his village at the hands of Kvar.

"A few days ago however, Desians invaded Millwood without any mercy whatsoever. Kvar the Desian grand cardinal of the village he had come back from the human ranch a few days before this event that was when Kvar he removed the Exsphere an-" Michael started as Colette held her hand out. "No, please, no more, I think we got the basics I am so sorry for what happened to you." She stated as Michael shook his head. "It s not your fault" He stated with a smile.

Genis looked to the side to see Lloyd heading towards the door. "Lloyd, wait where are you going?! Don t tell me you re going to sneak out on your own? Raine will get mad." Genis stated as Lloyd scoffed and spoke. "I m really curious what will happen to Colette when she receives the Oracle. They always talk about The Chosen of Regeneration but they never tell us what really happens." Lloyd explained as Genis sighed and spoke.

"But my sister said to stay here and study on our own besides Michael is in no shape or form to be moving yet alone fighting." Genis argued Lloyd s point as Lloyd shrugged. "It s research besides if Michael is hurt he can wait till he is better to catch up to us." Lloyd said as Genis twitched in irritation. "That s just an excuse!" Genis said in argument as Lloyd sighed turned towards the young man and began to speak.

"So? An excuse is an excuse right? Don't be so stuffy. You're coming too right? You re my best friend after all" Lloyd said as Genis sighed closing his eyes. "I am so going to regret this" Genis said to himself sighing as Lloyd turned towards Colette. "Colette You wanna come along too?" Lloyd asked as the young women turned towards Lloyd away from Michael. "Huh? um sure" She said getting up walking towards Lloyd.

"So where are we going?" She asked as Lloyd sighed in frustration. Sometimes Colette could be so clueless about things as this important. "Where else?! The Oracle light you re directly involved with. Aren t you curious?!" Lloyd asked as Colette tilted her head. "Hmmm are you curious?" She asked as Lloyd grinned to himself. "Of course!" He said as Colette Smiled. "Ok I ll be curious to" She said as Lloyd smiled. "See? Dwarven Vow #4: Don't depend on others. Walk on your own two feet" Lloyd stated with a grin.

"Ok than let s head to the temple. Michael can join us when he s feeling better." Lloyd said with a grin as Genis sighed in defeat that it was obvious he was not winning as the three Left the building leaving Michael by himself. A few hours later after everyone was out of the building Archie, Michael's Summon Spirit appeared out of now where smiling. "Hey Michael, it s been a couple hours since Lloyd and them left. Why don't we go see whats up?" Archie asked as He looked up and looked at the time. Archie had a point it had been a while.

Michael looked at Archie who seemed to want to see what was up and nodded as he lifted his arm up squinting in pain as Archie sat up on Michael's head as the young man laughed as the two headed out the door. About a half an hour or so later Michael and Archie arrived at the Martel Temple as Michael looked up at the light in shock at how bright it was but slowly made his way up the steps holding his arm. It was a little better but not quite at full strength.

Entering the temple looking forward Michael saw a door opened with some type of portal inside. He blinked as Archie seemed to sense something as he pointed forward at the portal as Michael nodded as he gripped his arm walking forward as he entered the portal. "This appears to be the top floor" Michael heard as he entered the room as he blinked not recognizing the voice. Michael turned to see an older male with red hair and a purple cape on the inside he had a purple shirt and pants along side the same color shoes and a brown sword sheath.

The older man turned and saw Michael with a cold stare. "..." rather silent he just turned back forward as he looked forward back at what appeared to be an Altar. Michael listened in on the conversation between Lloyd and Colette as he learned about the Cruxis Crystal and apparently Colette was born with it in her hand. Suddenly, the group looked up to see a light descending from above as the light flashed brightly before Michael looked as he saw a man who he swore looked like a priest but with wings as Archie bent down to Michael's ear.

"Something's weird about this guy Michael..." Archie muttered as Michael chuckled. "Oh come on Archie your over exaggerating" Michael said with a chuckle as he looked up as the Angel young or old couldn't tell his physical form looked young though began to speak. "My name is Remial...I am an angel of Judgment. I am here to guide Colette the Chosen of Regeneration on her Journey to Heaven as the Seventh Chosen." The angel known as Remial spoke towards everyone as Colette walked forward.

Suddenly, Remial raised his arms in-front of him as a glowing red ball descended down towards Colette after three flashes as Colette closed her eyes, the orb took the form of a golden pendant with a red crystal in the middle around her neck as Remial began to speak. "From this moment forth, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event and bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." Remial said as Michael walked forward looking towards the window seeing a giant tower that reached up about 100 feet and kept going.

"Holy crap that things big..." Michael muttered as he gripped his arm. "Ugh goddamn it not now..." he said to himself looking on as the group was looking on in awe at the tower and began to speak. As Remial began to speak about the Journey Michael shook his head. "Ok I ve heard enough I am only concerned with paying back Kvar." Michael stated to himself as he headed out the portal as Remial looked over and shook his head.

Back at Iselia, Michael stopped against the wall of his house gripping his arm. "Goddamn it I need to find that blasted Dwarf and get this fixed already!" Michael exclaimed before a familiar voice spoke. "If you re looking for getting something fixed, That blasted dwarf" would be my father." It stated as Michael turned to see the man. "Lloyd?" He asked blinking. 


	5. Desian Human Ranch and Exphere Fixed

Having found out the dwarf he had been looking for was young Lloyd Irving s father; Michael was more than ready to get going. Once Lloyd and Genis had everything ready to go the trio headed towards the forest in which Noishe whined before heading out of the forest causing Lloyd to get rather pissed off. Once this was done Lloyd shook his head before the group headed forward about halfway though the forest. As Lloyd turned towards his silver haired friend, he blinked as Genis began to speak.

"Here s my stop you guys." Genis said as Michael looked behind the young man to see a Desian Human Ranch as he tightened his fist before Lloyd began speaking. "At a Desian human ranch? Doesn t that go against the non-aggression treaty?" Lloyd asked as Michael blinked. "So they had a treaty too, huh?" Michael muttered to himself before Genis began to speak towards him. "The Desians attacked the temple already!" Genis stated before sighing to himself before starting to speak towards Lloyd again. "Look, I know I am not supposed to, but there is just someone I have got to tell about the Oracle." Genis stated as Lloyd nodded in understanding.

"Alright but I am worried about you going alone Michael and I will come with you let s go." Lloyd stated with a smile as Genis simply smile back as they headed into the ranch as Michael shook his heads. "Idiots...the Desians will eventually go against the treaty anyways..." Michael muttered entering the Ranch after them.

Inside the Ranch Michael's body was tightening up with rage as Lloyd put his hand on the young man's shoulder and smiled. "Hey, calm down we will be out of here soon." He said as Michael sighed. The trio made it over to a nearby fence of the ranch. As the trio began approaching the fence a pain shot though Michael's head as he fell down to one knee gripping his head. "Ugh the hell..." Michael muttered to himself as Lloyd bent down to him. "Yo kid you ok?" Lloyd asked as the Pain slowly disappeared. "Yeah I m fine just a headache." Michael said as he slowly stood up.

"Alright just let me know if anything is wrong." Lloyd said as Michael nodded as Lloyd caught up with his friend. "What the hell was that all about? Oh well it is probably nothing." Michael stated to himself shaking his head as he followed after Lloyd and Genis. "Marble!" Genis called out as an old women jumped in surprise before turning around to see the three. "Oh, Genis." She said smiling before approaching the fence. "Are these your friends?" She asked as Lloyd smiled.

"Yep I m Lloyd." The brunette stated nudging Michael in the arm as he looked at the women who had a smile on her face as he couldn't help but crack a smile and spoke. "Michael." He simply stated as she chuckled. "I am pleased to meet you both." She said with a chuckle as Genis spoke. "Marble did you see it? There was an Oracle!" Genis exclaimed as Marble chuckled and nodded before speaking towards the trio.

"Yes, I saw the Tower of Salvation now the Chosen's Journey of World Regeneration can finally begin." She said as Lloyd Genis and Marble began speaking about the World Regeneration Michael noticed something. "What the?! Grams!" Michael stated as Genis looked at him. "Her name s Marble." Genis corrected him. "Whatever, hey Marble let me see your hand for a moment" Michael stated as Marble held her hand out as Michael gasped in horror. "Oh not this ag-" Michael stated but was soon cut off.

"Hey Old Hag! What the hell you doing over there?!" The voice called as Marble took her hand back and turned. "Oh no, The Desians...Run away you three, Hurry" Marble stated as Michael wanted to say no put Lloyd spoke. "Okay I m sorry." Lloyd said as Marble shook her head as Genis apologized before the Desians came as the trio ran taking Marble to the back. "Oh no they are taking her to the back...this doesn t look good." Lloyd stated as Michael cursed. "This Day just keeps getting worse!" Michael stated as Genis spoke. "Michael was their something about that item on Marble's hand? Your eyes seemed to shoot open in fear" Genis stated.

"I ll explain later" Michael stated as Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Michael's right that can wait right now we have to find higher ground and see what the hell is going on" Lloyd stated as Genis sighed and nodded knowing their was more important things at hand. Once they where up on higher grounds the trio saw Marble being whipped like a dog as the trio looked on in horror. "She s..." Genis stated as Michael tightened his hands. "Those bastards!" Michael cursed as Lloyd Spoke. "We got to save her!" Lloyd stated.

"But How?!" Genis asked scared as Lloyd Spoke. "You attack the Desians from here with magic!" Lloyd stated towards his friend as Genis' eyes opened in shock. "Aren t we gonna get in trouble?!" Genis asked as Lloyd Shook his head. "We don't have a choice. Afterwards, hide among the bushes and make your way back to the village I ll act as the decoy." Lloyd said as Michael shook his head. "No, Lloyd, You re from Isleia. Let me do it. If they catch me they can t do anything to Isleia if I am the decoy" Michael stated as Lloyd shook his head. "No Michael we have just met and I can not put you in danger" Lloyd stated as Michael growled. "Look if you re the decoy I am sticking around In case things get ugly and that s Final!" Michael snapped as Lloyd looked at the man and sighed in defeat. "Alright you win..." He stated as Michael Smiled triumphantly.

Genis sighed and chuckled. "Not like you to give up easily Lloyd but now s not the time to crack jokes." Genis said as the group stood up as Genis looked towards the two swordsmen. "How are you going to make sure they don't see your face Lloyd?" Genis asked before they started this. Lloyd smiled at his friend before speaking. "Don t worry I ll head down the cliff so they don't see my face than I ll run in the opposite direction of the village." Lloyd said as he nodded. "Alright you two should replenish your energy before we do this I ve got some left over cookies from the ones I gave to Colette. Here have some." Genis said with a smile.

_**Party Fully Healed.**_

Putting the plan into action Genis launched 3 fire balls at the three Desians who stopped what they where doing flinching. "What the?!" They asked as they turned around to see Lloyd Jumping on the Ranch to get their attention before jumping off the ranch as one of the Desians spoke. "THERE HE IS STOP HIM!" One called as the leader of the group of Desians spoke. "OPEN THE MAIN GATE!" he shouted as the gate to the Ranch opened up as they raced out of the Ranch. Michael was currently up where they put the plan into action waiting to see if anything went wrong and if he would be needed and boy did it go wrong.

As the Desians where chasing Lloyd they stopped as suddenly they heard a something as Michael turned to see Genis had tripped making a sound. "Oh son of a bitch..." Michael cursed as one of the Desians spoke. "What was that?" He asked as Lloyd stopped and turned around. "Uh-oh! Michael plan B!" Lloyd called as He dashed in front of the Desians pulling his twin blades out as Michael jumped from the higher up cliff to the lower one onto the ground running in front of the other Desian drawing his blade as the Desian group leader growled. "You little Brats..." He shouted as the battle was underway.

"Alright! Let s go Michael!" Lloyd said charging forward with his twin blades behind him as Michael had his shield in one hand and his sword in the other hand charging forward as well this fight should not be too much trouble. On the Desian Lloyd was Focusing preformed about a three to four hit combo before "SONIC THRUST!" Lloyd called out as he slashed into the Desian. Michael focusing on the whip one blocked the Desians whip before slicing the Desian multiple times before "SWORD RAIN!" He called out stabbing him about five times knocking it back as he jumped backwards giving the Desian a Bring it taunt.

Back with Lloyd, the Desian tried to launch an arrow at Lloyd but Lloyd flipped backwards out of the way. "Too slow" Lloyd stated before landing. He charged forward as he stabbed the Desian with the arte "Sword Rain" As the Desian fell to its knees. "INFERIOR BEINGS!" He called out in pain. Jumping backwards Michael pulled out his hand. "Adios amigo ARCHIE!" Michael called as His wolf summon spirit appeared as he sliced though the Desian with his body as Michael launched a lighting blast from his hand shocking the Desian to death. "To lose to inferior beings?" he asked as he expired.

"Hmph, Burn in hell and feel the pain of the people you killed, you Inferior beings." Michael stated as he simply slapped his sword into his holder as Lloyd flipped up the swords and they landed into his holsters no problem.

However Michael and Lloyd did not have time to celebrate their victory as about four Desians where making their way out of the Ranch as the two swordsman took off not wanting to stop. Lloyd Jumped off the cliff as Michael not being a crazy one dashed the other way out towards the exit but the Desians were too shocked to See Michael escape as he met up with Genis. They made their way down towards where Lloyd was as Michael was the first to speak. "Lloyd one question: ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?!" Michael yelled in shock what he just did as Genis feeling guilty for letting his friend s faces be seen spoke.

"Lloyd! Michael! They saw your faces Im sorry it s my entire fault" Genis stated as Michael shook his head stating no as Lloyd began to speak. "Don't worry about it" Lloyd stated as Genis sighed. "But..." He stated as Michael began to speak. "We took out the ones that saw our face and the others are still up on the cliff if we get out of here quickly Iselia is as good as safe" Michael stated as Genis hung his head. "O Okay..." He stated as Michael smiled. "Just keep your sister s staff away from me Alright?" Michael said causing the other two to laugh as Genis spoke up.

"Okay!" Genis said with a chuckle as Lloyd grinned before speaking. "Alright I m head on home with Michael to get his item fixed. You should head back to the village." Lloyd stated as Genis nodded with a smile before speaking. "Lloyd, Michael thanks for saving Marble." Genis said as Michael gave a Tch as Lloyd chuckled before speaking. "Hey that s what friends are for right?" Lloyd asked as the three went their separate ways

_**Genis left the party formation has changed.**_

Meanwhile above at the ranch a man with blue hair with a red shirt and a cape around his waist black pants yellow and blue socks to finish it off with black boots and a Canon like arm. "Analyze the data from the gate surveillance system." He said as the Desian's Shouted "YES SIR" before taking off to do their job. "Hmmm so the traitor thought he could get off with a blow to the Desians by saving a mere human...This traitor will be more troublesome than I thought but still how did a mere human make that kind of jump?" The man wondered rubbing his chin as he walked off.

It was not long after dealing with the Desians that the two made it to a place called "Dirk's house" as they entered the home Noishe rushed in as he went to the stable happy as could be as Michael looked around not a bad looking place for the middle of the forest. After Lloyd randomly said "I m home, Mom" Confusing Michael as they entered the house.

Inside they met a dwarf with a long brown beard, a blue sleeveless working jacket, brown gloves, a pair of dark blue pants and work boots. "Welcome back...Oh and who might this young fella be?" the dwarf known as Dirk asked as the two approached him. "Hey Dad. This is Michael. I met him at the village and he seems to be in a Hurry to get something fixed." Lloyd said as Michael walked forward as Dirk spoke.

"Michael you say? The young Man from Millwood that was destroyed by Desians?" He asked as Lloyd blinked in shock. "You knew?" He asked as Dirk laughed. "That news is all over Iselia s news system I m sorry for your loss lad. What Can I do for you?" He asked as Michael pulled out a box opening it revealing an Exphere without a mount or key crest. "I was wondering if you could fix this. It belonged to my brother...I d like not to go into details..." He said.

Dirk nodded understanding why Michael did not want to go into details. "Sure thing lad. It should be done by nightfall" He said as Michael nodded. "I d actually need two you see me and your son went to the Ranch today a-" He started before Dirk's eyes widened in shock. "YOU WENT TO THE RANCH?!" He shouted looking at Lloyd who spoke towards his father. "I-Im sorry a bunch of things happened and..." He started as Dirk interrupted him again.

"You didn t let the Desians see your Exphere did you?" He asked as Lloyd shook his head saying no before speaking. "No don't worry I made sure. But why is it so important to hide this thing? The mercenary that came today while Michael was recovering wore his right out in the open" Lloyd explained as Dirk spoke.

"Your Exphere is special..." Dirk said as Lloyd blinked in confusion as he began to speak. "Special? Is it different than the ones the Desians have equipped?" Lloyd asked as Dirk shook his head before continuing. "That Exphere is your mother s keepsake The Desians killed your mother In order to take it from her." Dirk said as Lloyd blinked and started speaking.

"They did?" Lloyd asked as Dirk nodded before speaking. "I told you how I found you near the ranch right? Your mother was still conscious at this time and she explained everything and there s no doubt about it." He said as he turned towards Michael he couldn't tell Michael the full truth even if it meant going against his teaching but now was not the time so he would have to improvise. "And Michael It is good to see you again, lad. To think the lad I saved 10 years ago would turn out to such a warrior" He said as Michael blinked as Dirk continued.

"The mother you lost may have been the one you have been with for ten years, but your real mother was killed by a beast known as "The Antlion" it was released by the Desians. I was able to save you but not your mother I m sorry..." He said as both Michael's fists and Lloyd's tightened in rage. "THOSE BASTARDS!" Michael shouted as he slammed his fist against the wall. "WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?!" Lloyd snapped as Dirk began.

"If I had you would have run out and tried to take revenge on the Desians. The Tower of Salvation appeared today. Just leave everything to Colette. That will take care of the Desians too." Dirk said as Michael and Lloyd looked at each other nodding as Lloyd spoke. "So, will you make us the key crests?" Lloyd asked as Dirk's eyes widened. "Lloyd Have you been listening to a word that I said!? I understand Michael, but you?!" Dirk asked as Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, I heard you! But you can t expect me to stand here and do nothing Now that I know!" Lloyd snapped.

Dirk went silent as he tried to hit Lloyd as he jumped back in reaction. "UGH! You don t have to hit me!" Lloyd snapped as he ran out the door. "Lloyd!" Michael called out chasing after him as Dirk went silent.

Outside a mysterious man, along with Raine, Genis, and Colette were outside waiting for them. "Oh...Let me guess...you all heard that just now?" Lloyd asked as Genis nodded before speaking towards them. "I m sorry because of me you-" He said as Lloyd shook his head. "It s ok It s not your fault..." Lloyd said as Raine spoke. "Lloyd why don't you speak with Colette Kratos Do you have any objections speaking with Michael?" Raine asked as the red head shook his head. "None at all I will meet him by the grave" Kratos said heading over as Colette spoke. "Lloyd, let s go up to the Terrence." She said with a smile as Lloyd nodded in agreement.

Over at the grave Kratos closed his eyes giving his respect before speaking towards the young man about tomorrow. "So, you re leaving tomorrow without Lloyd?" Kratos asked as Michael blinked in shock the man knew and chuckled before speaking. "My face is that readable, huh? But, yes, I will be leaving bright and early after my brother's Exphere is fixed." Michael stated as Kratos nodded listening to the young man speak about the Desians. "You do know that the Desians will be coming after anyone in league with the Chosen including you now that the Tower has appeared, right?" He asked as Michael nodded before tightening his fists before speaking.

"Yeah...I don't care thought. For ten years I lived in Millwood thinking the family I resided with was my real family. Only to find out today that my biological mother was murdered by a beast those bastards sent! My original goal was to merely take down Kvar. Then, live the rest of my life like normal but now things have changed..." Michael stated as Kratos merely remained Silent before taking out a ring item and began to speak.

"Take this I am sure it will help you in Your Travels..." Kratos said placing the item in the young man s hand as he made his way away from the grave as Michael blinked shrugging placing the item in his pocket as he leaned against the house closing his eyes waiting for Lloyd to finish the conversation with the Chosen one Colette.

_**Received the Anchorite Ring**_

After Lloyd's conversation with Colette he headed inside. Michael being ready to head off after his Exphere was fixed was sleeping against the house at about 12 Midnight the door opened as Michael opened one eye to see dirk with the Exphere in hand. "So once you have this you re leaving?" Dirk asked as Michael nodded standing up. "Yes, I do not want to pull Lloyd into my personal problems" Michael said as he nodded. "I thank you for that. Though knowing Lloyd he is going to take off anyways so should you run into him in your travels please do watch out for him." Dirk said with a smile as Michael nodded before equipping his Exphere on his right hand and heading on his way away from Isleia. However come noon there would be a change of course for our young hero.


	6. Trouble in Tiret

It took a good while before the trio arrived at the desert. Upon entering Tiret Michael's headache returned once again causing the young man hold his head in pain.

"Ugh not again..." Michael muttered as Archie hopped on his shoulder in concern.

"Michael are you ok?" He asked causing Michael to look at his summon spirit friend and nod before speaking.

"Yeah i,l be fine Archie I think..." Michael stated shaking his head getting rid of the remaining of the headache. What the hell was going on. He had never had these headaches before until now.

"Everything ok?" Lloyd asked placing his hand on the young man's shoulder Michael looked back at Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah i,l be fine..." He said as the trio began walking forward before Michael spotted some familiar Desians pulling Lloyd and Genis to the side giving them a Shh motion with his finger as they listened in on the group of Desians.

"Now men Listen up! Lord Kvar has put out a search warrant we are to keep a look out for a criminal number VX9872 he is traveling with Criminal Lloyd Irving. We are to bring them back alive understood" He asked as the soldiers saluted giving a "YES SIR!" shout going there separate ways to find these people.

"Kvar's forces just freaking great if this day could not get ANY worse" Michael muttered to himself in annoyance.

Once the Desians left after leaving the wanted poster on the poster area in front of tiret's inn, the trio walked forward looking at the badly drawn wanted posters causing the two "Wanted Criminal's" to sweat drop.

"That cant be the best they got..." Michael muttered in pure shock of there stupidity.

"I don't look that ugly do I?" Lloyd asked sweat dropping as Genis could not help but chuckle getting glare from Lloyd as they headed upwards to get some info about where the chosen was.

Once the trio got the info or rather somewhat of the info from a weird fourturn teller they began heading to leave Tiret Michael holding his head still. What exactly was causing him to have these headaches.

"Hey you ok?" Lloyd asked the young man as they where reaching the exit Michael nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah I am fine anyways now that you are here I am going to get going I have a long way to go from Here and-" He started before "HEY!" sound from Desians where heard as Michael sighed.

"Kvar's ranch..." He growled to himself turning around towards the four desians as one of them spoke.

"Aren't they the two on the wanted posters one from Lord Kvar the other other from Lord Forcystus?" He asked as Michael growled speaking up.

"You three are just begging to die by mentioning those assholes names you realize that?" He stated as one of the desians looked back at the wanted poster than back at the trio only to run straight into Michael's sword as the bowman coughed up blood.

"You thought I was joking didn't you?" He asked pulling out the sword out of the desian as he fell down on the ground dead.

"Bastard! so you must be Michael the one Lord Kvar wants alive for the Exphere and that one must be Lloyd" He growled as Lloyd humphed.

"Yeah I,m Lloyd what of it?" Lloyd asked as Genis blinked in confusion and began to speak.

"Hey what happened to the whole "Who are you to ask for my name?" Thing" Genis asked causing Lloyd to shrug his shoulders as he spoke.

"Eh these guys are not worth it" He said as the Desians growled at this comment.

"Get them!" one of the Desians said causing Lloyd and Genis to draw their weapons. It was on.

"Alright lets do this! Demon Fang!" Lloyd shouted launching a shockwave at one of the desians as Michael blocked one of their attacks with his Sword.

"Pathetic Desian you all are going to pay for taking my brother away from me" Michael growled kicking one of the desians in the gut launching him back.

"Archie!" Michael yelled as the spirit of gravity appeared before zooming right though the desian.

"to lose to inferior being?" he asked coughing as he fell to the ground dead as Genis was preparing a spell before.

"LIGHTNING!" He yelled striking the last desian down with lighting as Michael sheathed his sword as Lloyd span his around landing both in his sword holders.

Suddenly a lightning ball came from behind hiting Lloyd in the back knocking the poor kids as Michael spoke not realizing Lloyd had been knocked out.

"Now that this is done guys if you dont mind I have a date with destiny more or less Kvar's end" He stated before a figure that looked like Desians spoke.

"Your not going anywhere" He said as Michael turned around noticing the figure and would of drew his blade had Lloyd not been in a state where they could of threatened his life.

"Damn it.." He cursed before squinting briefly his head bugging him again. Ok this was not just getting ridiculous none the less to keep Lloyd alive he took his hand off his Blade's hilt as the other "Desian" began pushing him towards where they would be going.

Once there Lloyd was taken inside as Michael and Genis where shoved to the side. Once they where able to get a way Genis said they should split up and search for Raine and co Michael nodded as Genis went one way Michael was about to head off before the headache he had been having since they arrived in Tiret after the incedenit came back as he fell down to one knee holding his head.

"ugh damn it not again...this blasted headache what the hell is going on?!" Michael asked holding his head an aura of a small fire ball appeared over his head as he groaned before Suddenly a voice began to speak.

"Boy! can you hear me boy! god danm it are you there?!" A voice snapped as Michael held his head groaning as he heard the voice as he groaned.

"Ugh who who the hell is that?" Michael asked looking around as the voice gave a sighed shaking his head with a shrug.

"My Name is of no concern to you at the moment Boy. What dose mater you have powers that with one other could save this world. Once you find the Chosen come to the Seal of fire and things will become clearer their" The voice said before disappearing.

"WAIT!" Michael yelled but the voice was gone along with his headache...for now as he held his head sighing.

"This is going to be a LONG day..." Michael muttered to himself.

It did took quite sometime but Genis was able to find the remaining of the group and find Michael as well once the group was together the group rushed in to go help Lloyd. Meanwhile the Alarm had gone off as the group was rushing though as in the area where Lloyd the man that attacked the temple at Iselia by the name of Botta and blue haired man.

"Sir we have received reports that the Chosen's group has entered the facility" Botta said as Lloyd looked at the man with eyes wide.

"You...Your the Desian that attacked Isaliea." Lloyd yelled as the man looked at Lloyd and grinned.

"So you're Lloyd? Now this is amusing" He said with a grin as he turned towards the blue haired male as he scowled and spoke.

"Why didnt you capture them than Botta?!" He snapped as the man shook his head before he began to explain.

"We could not sir the young man I dont think hes Human at least full Human anyways he has the ability to cojure up Spirits though the Power of Summoning he has a young wolf Summon companion with him" Botta explained as Yuan cursed.

"Another one?! I thought Mithos made pacts with them all.." The man said to himself shaking his head no time to deal with that now as he spoke towards Botta.

"Botta I am leaving for now our plans will be ruined if "They" see me. I entrust the fate of the Chosen's group up to you" the man explained as Botta nodded.

"Understood.." He said as the man in blue hair turned to Lloyd.

"Lloyd the next time we meet...your Mine...just you wait" He said before fleeing the scene.

As the man was approaching the young man as Lloyd backed up slowly however a bust down noise was heard as Suddenly the group of Steven, Kratos, Michael, Genis, Colette, and Raine busted into the room.

"Lloyd are you ok?!" Genis asked after the had busted down the door as the man known as Botta turned around.

"Hope we are not to late for the party" Michael stated as Colette spoke up.

"Are you alright? are you hurt?" She asked worriedly as Kratos humphed.

"He looks fine" Kratos stated as Steven spoke up about Lloyd's well being.

"The man is a grown man even if he dose not act like it at times" Steven stated getting an annoyed look from Lloyd.

"You guys all came for me?" Lloyd asked as Michael grinned giving him a thumbs up basically saying "You didn't think we would leave you behind now did you?"

"Perfect timing I,l take care of everyone at once" Botta said as the Desians got ready around Botta as Michael drew his blade.

"Not if we can help it" Michael stated as the remaining of the group their weapons Steven drawing his sword and sheild Colette her ring like weapons Genis his spell casting one and Raine her staff.

"Get Ready!" Kratos stated knowing this battle was about to get ugly in a heart beat.

"Are you ready for a real fight?" Botta asked as the group of Michael Lloyd Kratos Colette and Steven charged in while Genis and Raine stayed in the back preparing there spells Genis for offense Raine for offense but mainly first aid.

"Double Demon fang" Michael yelled out launching two waves of shock waves at one of the desians accompanying Botta.

"Archie handle the other Desian!" Michael called as Archie flipped out of a grey portal and nodded.

"You got it Michael take this!" Archie yelled dashing though one of the desians turning around and began clawing at the desian's face.

"OW THE FACE!" He yelled in pain falling back as Archie jumped off wagging his tail innocently.

"That is gonna leave a mark..." Michael muttered as he began slicing at the desian he was fighting as Lloyd Kratos and Steven began slicing at Botta who was blocking with his big sword.

"Ugh...this is getting Ridiculous..." Steven muttered to himself shaking his head. Kratos could not help but chuckle.

"no kidding but we will get though this..." Kratos said giving the young man a nod.

"Alright you Desian!" Michael yelled flipping over the desian launching the desian forward with his shoulder flipping backward placing his hand outward as as Lightning shot out from his hand shocking the desian but hurting Michael in the process.

"OW! What the hell is going on!" Michael asked himself as he looked up seeing Botta coming forward as he blocked the older man's sword.

"impresive...but this ends here" Botta said as Michael was able to flip backwards avoiding the strike.

"Dont think so!" Michael shouted as he got up to charge forward only to be beat Michael to the punch knocking it out Botta's hand knocking it out of the desian's hand as it sliced in half.

"Ugh" Botta cried as he held his hand looking up at Kratos. "I underestimated your ability" Botta coughed before getting up holding his chest fleeing the scene.

Once outside the building, the group was discussing where to go next. Most of the group had decided to head to the seal of fire despite Lloyd acting his usual self however that was not what Michael and Archie had in mind.

"Sorry guys but this is where we must part ways" Michael said as Archie hopped on his shoulder. The two looked over at Ossa Trail as Archie arched up growling towards it as Michael tightened his fists.

"Already?" Lloyd asked in confusion as Genis spoke.

"But we just Broke Lloyd out surely you can stay a bit longer" Genis asked.

"Your wounds could still be hurt" Raine stated in arguing of him leaving as Kratos spoke.

"Just let him go. If he has some where he must be for a personal vendena or something who are we to stop him" Kratos asked as Steven nodded.

"Agreed" The man said agreeing with what Kratos had just said.

"Wait let's go with you we can help you with whatever it is you have planned" Colette said with a smile as Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah! Who ever this Kvar is we will take him down together!" Lloyd said with a grin.

"No..The Chosen must stay on her path to World Regeneration.." Kratos stated as Steven nodded in agreement.

"Agreed The Longer we stray away from the Path to World Regeneration the worse things will get" Steven stated looking towards the Seal of Fire though seemed to be at a bit lost in thought.

"What are you talking about Kratos?! We cant let him go alone to face him! If what he says is true with What happened at his Village there is no telling what the hell he will do next!" Lloyd snapped as the Red haired male humphed.

"Look Lloyd I appreciate the concern but-GAH!" Michael groaned in pain falling down to one knee holding his head.

"Michael!" Colette shouted as the group outside Kratos surrounded him seeing if he was ok.

"Not again..." He groaned in pain as the voice from before spoke.

"Boy where do you think you are going?! I thought I told you to head to the seal of fire with the chosen It is important you learn of the information I hold that could help restore this world" It shouted obviously only heard by Michael for the time being as Michael rose his head up speaking.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but I will be damned if some damn voice keeps me from avenging my brother!" He snapped as this was getting ridiculous.

"Gah!" He groaned as the headache was getting worse as he grasped his head in pain again.

"Look boy we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The Hard way is me giving you a massive headache to the point where miss healer there will not let you go. The easy way is you come to the seal of fire and Listen to what I have to say your pick either way you are coming to the seal of fire" The voice snapped.

"You can take your hard way and shove it. I have a task that comes before this..." Michael stated standing up starting to head towards Ossa Trail before falling down to his knee panting The group racing over.

"MICHAEL!" Collette yelled in concern.

"You are in no shaped to be heading to where you need to go you need to rest" Raine stated Michael growling to the air this voice was starting to piss him off.

Mid day turned to night and night turned to day Michael finally was healed up Michael adjusted his gauntlets and looked at the group before speaking.

"Alright I will stick with you guys till after the Seal of Fire afterwards I am heading off the only reason I am sticking is to find out about that damn voice" He stated towards the others Colette having a gleeful cheer.

"Yay! Come on lets go!" Colette said dragging the young man along.

"Hey Come On I can Walk!" Michael groaned Colette Dragging them before the young man ended up tripping over a foot growling looking up to see it was Kratos.

"Oh Really? that dose not look like walking to me" Kratos said with a dry chuckle.

"Oh Real Funny Kratos" Michael groaned standing up dusting himself off Lloyd and Colette chuckling in Unison Genis was about to let out a laugh before getting Smack up the head by his sister who shook her head as the group headed towards the Seal Of Fire.

Upon entering near the Fire seal Michael whipped his forehead groaning. "Is it me or did the heat just increase ten fold here this is ridiculous" Michael groaned Lloyd groaning in agreement.

"you are not kidding Man I,m beat..." Lloyd groaned as Genis sighed in annoyance before speaking.

"See? your already worn out" Genis said with a sigh before Lloyd spoke.

"I am sick of this Desert!" Lloyd groaned before Noishe let out a Whine.

"Whats wrong Noishe?" Lloyd asked in concern Kratos Speaking up Steven grabbing his swords hilt.

"Be on your guard their are Enemies about!" Kratos shouted before a group of Fire Elemental Hell hound Phoenix like birds came out from behind the seal.

"Damn talk about unwelcomed Company." Michael groaned pushing his hand out getting ready to strike before water like edges came shooting out at the bird Michael looking on his eyes wide in shock looking at his hand.

'What the hell is going on with me today?!' he snapped to himself shaking it off before charging in after the hell hound he would worry about this later.

"Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd yelled Striking one of the Element orbs barely doing anything.

"Lloyd! Those things are only effected by Magic don't both with Physical Attacks" Genis called preparing his first spell.

"Icicle!" Genis yelled causing an icicle made of pure well Ice shot up from the ground spearing the orb destroying it.

"Sweet!" Lloyd yelled with glee not noticing the Flame Orb approaching behind him.

"Lloyd Behind you!" Michael yelled starting to charge in at the orb pointing his hand out once again edges of water came gushing out Michael stopped as the blasts Destroying the orb looking at his hand.

'What the hell...is that stuff?' Michael asked a flash of grey aura shined Archie landing on Michael's shoulder.

"You ok?" Archie asked Michael looking at his friend nodding.

"Yeah I am Archie..." He said with a sigh what was going on with him. He never was able to create stuff out of his hand like that before.

Kratos was silent for a min before looking over the group before speaking. "This is going to be a Nuisance..." Kratos said with a groan shaking his head causing Lloyd to blink and spoke.

"What is?" He asked Kratos shaking his head covered up real quick.

"Ah nothing. Anyway it would be a good idea for you to learn Techniques to protect yourself" Kratos said with a nod and a dry smile.

**_Lloyd Steven and Kratos Learned Guardian_**

**_Colette learned Damage Guard_**

**_Michael Genis and Raine Learned Force Field._**

Soon enough the group made it to front of the Colette looking at a stone blinking before speaking. "Say Is this the Seal it has my Family's crest on it?" Colette asked. However Raine had hearts in her eyes before speaking in a different tone.

"Fantastic!" She yelled the group turning to her as Raine began her little rant almost.

"Look at the Slab covering the entrance. Its clearly of a different composition with the surrounding Stone" Raine said with glee causing Michael to sweat drop.

"Uh yeah I think we can see its Different Raine-OW!" Michael yelled at the last part after being smacked over the head by Raine.

"You have Much to learn Michael!" Raine scolded before looking at the slab and let out a laugh Michael rubbing his head at the Smack.

"Its Just as I thought. This is Polycarbonate developed during the Ancient war to defend against Magic. Oh just feel this surface" She said with glee Michael sweat dropping at Raine before Kratos spoke.

"Is she always like this?" he asked Genis to scared to talk before Lloyd spoke up.

"Is she?" He asked while Raine walked over to the Seal opening slab thing as Genis groaned.

"Ugh Ive been trying so hard to hide it to..." Genis groaned in annoyance as the group sweat dropped.

**_Raine gained the title "Ruin Maniac"_**

"GAH!" Michael groaned holding his head again falling to one knee again holding his head in pain. "Not...Again" He groaned Lloyd rushing over.

"Michael you ok?!" He asked in concern Michael nodded at Lloyd's comment standing up holding his head.

"This is the Seal..I can feel it" Michael groaned in pain Raine hearing him nodded before speaking towards Colette.

"Right. Colette place your hand on this stone it Should reveal the entrance" Raine explained Michael's headache slowly going away again.

Colette placed her hand on the Stone the slab opening up Revealing the Entrance to the Seal of Fire Colette grinned in glee while the Group headed down in the Seal Michael stopped his eyes went to the side noticing some of Kvar's forces placing his hand on his sword's hilt.

"Kvar's forces here?! I just cant catch a break today can I? Michael groaned to himself turning around drawing his sword with a growl looking to see if the Desians would come but for some reason they fled as soon as they came causing Michael to blink sheathing his Sword.

"That was weird.." Michael muttered before heading into the Seal Of Fire Michael stated. It took the group about an hour or so when they reaching near the end Michael groaned holding his head.

"Ugh I think we are getting close..." Michael groaned Colette kneeling down to him in concern.

"Can you keep going?" She asked Michael nodding with a chuckle.

"Yeah I,l be fine Chosen one It will take more than a headache to keep this man down.." Michael said with a smile getting up slowly.

Inside the main part of the seal the group walked forward Raine looking around.

"This place is built with Magitechnology absolutely fantastic.." She said causing Michael to hold his head not just cause the fact they where getting closer but Raine's speak was getting on his nerves.

However as they approached a flux of Mana began flowing out causing the group to jump back Michael's headache increased ten fold.

"Gah what the hell is going on?!" Michael asked causing Genis to shake his head.

"I I I don't know.." Genis muttered before three hell hounds jumped out from the Seal letting out a roar.

"Gah headache go away god damn it.." Michael groaned starting to stand up but fell down due to pain.

"Michael Stay out of this this time!" Lloyd called out in concern drawing his twin blades.

Sadly Michael passed out from the pain of and didn't see much of the battle however when he awoke Michael looked up to see Lloyd extending his hand Michael smiled weakly grabbing it being pulled up.

"Thanks sorry I couldn't help" Michael said Lloyd grinned patting him on the back.

"Don't worry about it at least we know this is the source of your headaches." Lloyd said with a grin.

Afterward the seal had been released and Colette gained her angel wings which looked like purple transparent wings Remail explaining "The Angel Transformation Will not be without pain" before disappearing. However it was not over cause Suddenly Rumbling began to happen.

"GAH!" Michael yelled out in pain holding her head. "H H Hes coming.." Michael groaned in pain Stumbling forward before an eruption Fire exploded from the Seal before a figure showed in front of the group. He was a spirit rather buffed up wings and blue orb like gloves crossing his hand.

"It took you long enough boy.." The figure said with a slight growl.

"W W Who are you?" Michael asked staggering to his feet causing the spirit to humph.

'so his Power's are not yet unlocked or he has not accepted them yet' Effret said to himself.

"I am Effret the Summon Spirit of Fire" Effret explained causing Michael to blink.

"A Summon Spirit?" He asked blinking causing Effert he nodded.

Suddenly the grey aura appeared as Archie flipped in with a grin. "Yo whats Chillin Effert" Archie said with a grin wagging his tail.

"Uh very bad pun Archie" Effret said with a sweat drop causing Archie to simply grin.

"However I must test you before I explain their for" Effret stated created a gate made of pure fire.

"HEY! Whats the big id-" Lloyd asked grabbing the door his eyes widened in shock at the pain. "YEEEEEOWCH!" Lloyd yelled in pain falling backward.

"Stay out of this this is between me and the boy! Healer please heal the boy if you would" Effret asked she nodded closing her eyes.

"Healing Circle!" Raine called as the circle covered the whole room healing Lloyd and Michael along with the rest of the party Michael opened his eyes before drawing his blade.

"Bring it on Effret!" Michael stated his blade ready Effret floating in front of him and nod.

"Now don't hold back Michael let us BEGIN!" Effret yelled the two charging in at each other the battle was now underway.

"My Fire will render everything to Ashes!" Efreet yelled Michael let out a small smirk chargeing in.

"Don't think so take this!" Michael yelled extending his hand out and was about to strike with his sword before an Ice like particle came out from underneeth Efreet strikeing him causing Michael to stop looking at his hand as it glew white ice feeling.

'again?' He asked himself in confusion.

"EXPLOSION!" Efrett yelled having recovered from the attack causing Michael to look up seeing something falling towards him.

"Oh Shi-" Michael stated before being blasted towards the wall at the explosion.

"Is that all? is this what this worlds hope re-" Efreet started before Michael used his sword slowly getting up panting getting back in fighting stance.

'interesting...' Efreet said to himself intrigued.

"Don't think I am out yet Efrett..." Michael panted sniping his sword around charging in.

"TRY THIS! TEMPEST!" Michael yelled flipping over Efreet with a grin as the sword hit Efreet multiple times Michael looking at his sword with a smirk.

'Sweet...' Michael said to himself with a grin.

"Not bad try this on for Size!" Efreet yelled turning around slamming his fist into the ground sending Michael flying into a wall as he let out a gah! in pain.

"Michael please you've fought enough please stay down!" Colette yelled Michael chuckled using his sword to get up and grinned.

"Not a chance this is just the Challenge I need to get Ready for Kvar give me your best shot Efreet" Michael said with a grin.

"Very well we end this NOW!" Efreet yelled a Black Aura coming around him Michael preparing his sword Meantly gulping though.

"Should of kept your mouth shout Michael" Genis called out before getting a whack upside the head by Raine.

"Oh Mighty Rocks of fire rain down upon my foe and cast your fiery Rage upon their body" Efreet called before opening his eyes.

"METEOR STORM!" Efreet yelled suddenly rocks of firey magma began flying in Hit Michael against the wall causing him to cough up a small about of blood falling down when the Meteors stopped Efreet turned around humphing.

"I guess I was wrong about you kid it looks like this world will-" Efreet started before a voice spoke catching him in shock.

"Who...Says...we...are...done...here...Efreet" Michael panted coughing using his sword for Suport looking at him almost fire in his eyes.

Efreet turned around in shock that the kid was still moving. "How The Hell is he still moving after that?!" Efreet asked Michael rubbing the underneath of his nose with a grin and spoke.

"when you have a goal you can do some amazing stuff" Michael said with a grin Efreet gave off a rare smile.

"Very well I have seen all I need to see" Efreet said releasing the fire cage Raine racing over catching him before he fell over in pain.

"You are a Stubborn one Michael" Raine said with a sigh shaking her head Lloyd helping the young man up as Efreet turned towards the group and spoke.

"You are who I thought you were Boy. Your stubbornness can be something that will come back and haunt you but it can also be a gift. Like I said I am the one who is bound to Mithos and you Young man are a man with great Magical ability's in the world you are know as a Summoner" Efreet explained causing Michael to blink.

"A Sum-wha?" He asked causing Efreet to chuckle a bit before continuing.

"A Summoner my dear boy. Not many people have this ability it was said to have died out but with you there is hope. However as you Stand now you are neither ready nor have the requirements to request a pact change" He explained Michael blinked now really confused as he continued.

"When Mithos made the pact with us he made it so a new pact could only be made with two summoners present. We Summon Spirits felt that would not be possible but it seems it is with your presence there is hope" Efreet said causing Colette to speak up.

"Hope for what ?" She asked sweetly Efreet shaking his head.

"That I can not tell you Chosen Of Mana at least not yet. For now Michael head to The Seal Of Water more will become clear about your powers there for now I grant your friend Archie this" Efreet said Archie appearing before Efreet held his hand out Red Mana flowing into him as he gave a flip and a howl.

**_Archie and Michael learned the Combo Skill Flare Thrust._**

"Farewell.." Efreet said dissapearing in a flow of Mana Michael look at his hand Archie jumping up on his shoulder licking his face Michael grinned Lloyd giving a childish grin.

"Man Michael that was SO COOL! I cant wait to see that Skill Efreet gave Archie in battle now" Lloyd said with a grin Michael rubbing his neck a little embarrassed now.

It did not take long for the group to exit the Seal however before they could get any further Colette suddenly collapsed her face turning a pale white the group Rushing over.

"Colette are you ok?!" Lloyd asked in conern Colette speaking up rather weakly.

"I,m...fine" She said weakly.

"Like Hell you are!" Michael snapped causing Genis nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Michael You don't look fine at all your face is complete white. Its all my fault I got carried Away and kept having her pull her wings in and out" Genis said guiltily.

"I don't think that has anything to do with it" Lloyd explained causing Raine to look at her lips that had turned purple.

"Nows not the time for that. Her lips are turning purple. We must get her to a doctor Immediately!" Raine stated Kratos and Steven walking forward Kratos speaking up.

"I wouldnt advise that..." Steven said with a slight humph before Kratos spoke up.

"I agree with Steven It is best not to move her" Kratos said causing Lloyd to blink.

"Remember the Angel's words. The Angel Transformation Requires her to overcome a trial. Rather than taking her to a doctor its best we let her rest here." Kratos explained.

"I,m okay I,ll be fine after a little fine after a little rest. I,m sorry for causing so much trouble" Colette said sadly causing Lloyd to shake his head.

"Stop apologizing all the time you dork. Its not that you could help it you where Suddenly turned into an angel" Lloyd said Colette sighing with a slight nod as the group set up camp.

Day turned to night Michael was sitting down while Raine had her staff above him Healing Mana flowing on his as She began to speak.

"You are one Stubborn one Michael you could of stayed down long before you did. Why didn't you?" She asked Michael shook his head and spoke.

"Its Simple Raine If I gave up there What match would that put me against Kvar? not a good chance. I am not resting until that man pays for what he did" Michael said tightening his fists.

"Sigh. Alright just sit still and I,ll heal you" Raine said Michael nodded with a smile.


	7. The Seal Of Water and Millwood's Fate

It was not long before the group had decided to head towards Ossa trail. Michael had decided he was going to have to stick with the group to find out more about these powers of his he was still in the dark about them he hoped maybe just maybe the seal of water the next seal they would be heading to would clear some things up about it. For now they needed to cross Ossa trail into a town that holds a boat so they could close the sea and get Closer to Michael's goal...Kvar.

However as they made it along the start of the path a female voice was heard in a rather demanding tone.

"STOP!" It said causing the group to jump back a little looking up. They spotted a young female with black hair a purple ninja like attire and a pink ribbon that wrapped around her waist and turned into a bow at the back. Jumping off her perch she landed in front of the group before standing up.

"What?" Lloyd asked with a blink of his eyes causing Colette to look over at him with a smile and spoke.

"Is she a friend of yours Lloyd?" She asked Lloyd shaking his head spoke up towards Colette.

"Not that I am aware of" Lloyd said Colette turning to Michael speaking.

"How about you Michael?" She asked sweetly Michael sweat dropping before shaking his head and spoke up.

"Never seen her before In My Life" Michael said shaking his head before the black haired women spoke up.

"Is The Chosen Of Mana Among you?" She asked Michael did not like this a mysterious Women appearing out of no where. Cute or not this women seemed like trouble.

'Colette what ever you do don't-' He said to himself before Colette spoke up.

"Oh that's me!" Colette said with glee causing Michael to face palm at this.

"Prepare to Die" She yelled Michael and Lloyd running over getting ready to draw their blades before Colette fell over backwards triggering a trap door that the women was standing over.

'Crap...' She said to herself as she began falling down before being stopped she blinked looking up to see one of the figures with the chosen had grabbed her just in time.

"Gotcha!" Michael said with a sigh of realif Colette stood up dusting herself off seeing Michael had caught her in the nick of time.

"oh thank goodness you caught her Michael lets get her up an-" Colette said walking over before tripping...AGAIN and pushed what little support Michael had into the pit.

'oh son of a bitch...' Michael muttered the two following down the pit.

Meanwhile down the pit Michael had recovered from the fall with a sigh dusting himself off after the fall. "Well that was a big fal-GAH!" Michael said as he was slammed against the wall coughing with the Women's hand wrapped around his throat and her weapon near it as well. 'Talk about out of the frying pan and into the freazer' Michael said to himself this day could not get ANY worse.

"Alright you got two seconds to explain exactly who the hell you are otherwise I end you!" She yelled tightening her grip around his neck.

'Gah Michael come on think fast..wait thats it!' He said to himself before speaking towards her.

"The names Michael and unless you have forgotten me grabbing you before you fully fell. I saved your life so I think I will take my life thank you." Michael said the women growling letting go causing Michael to let out a cough grabing his neck coughing.

"your lucky this time kid.." She said heading off Michael panting Archie appearing next to him rubbing his nose on his arm.

"Michael you ok?" Archie asked Michael nodded.

"Y Y Yeah I think so..." Michael said finally re catching his breath.

Needless to Say though it took them about an hour but Michael and the Mysterious women made their way out when the wooden thing dropped where the group was.

"GUYS! about time I gah!" Michael yelled before the women now had a card to his throat before speaking.

"Alright Now Hand over the Chosen and I will let this guy go now!" She called Michael now was sick of this and growled.

Needless to Say though it took them about an hour but Michael and the Mysterious women made their way out when the wooden thing dropped where the group was.

"GUYS! about time I gah!" Michael yelled before the women now had a card to his throat before speaking.

"Alright Now Hand over the Chosen and I will let this guy go now!" She called Michael now was sick of this and growled.

"Not this time who ever the hell you are! ARCHIE!" Michael yelled the young Summon Spirit appearing behind the two knocking the women off her Balance Michael stumbling to the group before drawing his blade in a swift motion.

"what the?! a Summon spirit?! your a Summoner?! Corine!" Sheena yelled before a small fox with three tails appeared Archie and Corrine starring each other down with a growl.

"Get Ready!" Kratos stated the group prepared for battle Colette tripping over her own two feet.

"Time To Die!" The Assassin Yelled Michael Charging after the Assassin the remaining of the group going after the Guardian Michael slicing down the Women bringing up one of her cards blocking Michael's sword that mind you was made of steel with ease.

"What the?!" Michael asked in shock the Assassin smirked knocking him back Michael landing in a back flip.

"Impressed I take it?" She said with a smirk before charging in Michael shook off the shock before charging in as the two landed blow for blow with sword towards Card.

'how the hell are her cards blocking my attacks?!' Michael asked in shock.

"Michael change of Plans Swap!" Lloyd yelled Michael nodded Lloyd heading over where Michael was to deal with the guardian.

"Archie! Lets end this quick ready to test that new move?" Michael asked Archie jumping back with a grin.

"I've been ready since we got it lets do this!" Archie said with a grin growling as flames started to surround Archie.

"What the?!" The Assassin asked in shock.

"Flame Thrust Formation!" Michael yelled Archie nodded charging forward before jumping in the air being engulfed with fire before fusing with Michael's blade Michael giving a smirk.

"FLAME THRUST!" Michael yelled charging though before an explosion was seen around the guardian it letting out a cry of pain before falling down exploding Archie un fusing with the blade landing next to Michael with a grin wagging his tail.

"Now Than you!" Michael yelled charging in slashing towards the Assassin on her arm her jumping back but not before her arm was sliced some blood coming out.

"UGH!" She yelled growling looking up before speaking up towards the group.

"UGH just you wait I swear I will kill you all next time!" She yelled disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Hold on!" Michael yelled him and Lloyd trying to catch her but she had already disapeared.

"Damn it!" Michael cursed Lloyd sighing shaking his head why where people trying to kill them.

As the Women left however their where not sure where to go next before Archie turned towards the place him and Michael came out of growling.

"Archie whats wrong?" Michael asked turning towards the cave.

"Something is coming its Mana it smells like the Underworld.." Archie said growling in anger.

Suddenly a creature of pure darkness came out of the cave. "Fight...Me..." It said Michael drawing his blade.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Michael asked in shock Kratos speaking up.

"A Minion from the Underworld we are not ready for this thing let us flee towards Izlood" Kratos said the group nodded in agreement before the group backed up slowly before fleeing.

"Phew Ok that was a Close one!" Michael said with a sigh his heart beating pretty fast.

"Yes it was now than let us grab a boat if I am correct the next Seal is across the sea." Kratos said the group nodding in agreement before heading towards the boat area.

Upon getting on a boat in Izood it took the group about an hour and a half before Arriving in Palmacosta the group however was not wasting any time as they headed out on the road.

Once on the road including the multiple Monster battles and such the group was on the road for a good four and a half hours before arriving at The House of Salvation before deciding it would be a good idea to rest for the night.

Early in the morning Kratos being the one on guard heard some slashes and opened the door seeing Michael sword practicing.

"Kvar...it is only a matter of time now you snake" Michael muttered to himself slashing in practice Kratos crossing his arms with a chuckle.

At the morning well latter in the morning anyways Michael walked into the house of Salvation running into Raine who had asked Michael to wake Lloyd up they where heading out Michael grinning.

"Sure but you probably should not of asked me to do it" He said with a grin Raine simply chuckling.

"Oh shoot" She said with a mock grin walking out Michael chuckling heading up the stairs Genis running by him waving Michael chuckled heading up the stairs.

Upstairs Michael grinned seeing placed his hand out before an Icicle hit Lloyd in the ass. Lloyd letting out a COOOOOOLD! cry shooting up though the roof landing in front of the group Michael chuckling heading down the stairs and headed out the door meeting with the group.

"Now that Lloyd is up though woke up rather roughly we should head out towards the seal of water but where is that?" Raine pondered.

Michael was about to speak before holding his head they had to be close.

"y-can-Thoda-" a female voice said though his head Michael gripping it.

"ugh...not again..." He muttered in pain.

"Michael?" Colette asked in concern Michael shaking off the headache before speaking.

"I couldn't make it out but I think that was the Summon Spirit of water Judging by the voice she said something about Thoda I think we are a bit far still I couldn't make it out" Michael said Kratos crossing his arms.

"Thoda Gyser never thought the seal would be there we must head for Thoda dock to cross over to the Gyser" Kratos explained Raine's face going white.

"Wait we have to cross water?" Raine asked everyone looking at her with a blink.

After Raine shook it off The group headed for the Thoda dock which would lead them to the Seal Of Water. It took them about two hours from the House Of Salvation but they Finally arrived at the Dock. After Paying the price the group headed over to an area with Three...Tubs?

"This is our ride to the seal?" Michael asked with a sweat drop at what they where heading in.

"It's a...Washtub?" Lloyd asked with a sweat drop.

"Yep It's a washtub.." Genis said shaking his head.

"Washtub...interesting choice of Travel..." Steven said with a slight chuckle.

"Washtubs...hmmm" Kratos said with a shake of his head Raine sweating a bit before speaking.

"I I Im going to wait here the rest of you go unlock the seal without me" Raine said in a stutter causing the group to look back confused.

"Whats wrong Professor?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

"Yeah come on Raine we have a seal to unlock" Genis said pulling her before she let out an AHH! yell the group looking on in shock.

"Ahh?" Michael asked blinking before Lloyd turned around.

"Ahh? I am with Michael on this one. Professor are you afraid of water or something?" Lloyd asked Raine blushed making up an excuse rather quick.

"I I I was just about to say AH this should be fun" Raine said Michael sweat dropping as the Sage sibbling went into the Washtub.

"Eh ok" Lloyd said with a shrug Kratos giving a heh before the group getting onto the tub things heading off next stop Thoda Geyzer.

However once the group had docked and gotten out of the tubs onto shore Michael's head started killing him he kneeled to one knee grasping his head.

"we must be close..." Kratos muttered.

"Michael!" Colette yelled the young Chosen kneeling down to Michael along side Genis and Lloyd.

"Young one have you reached the Seal Of Water?" the female voice asked Michael nodded in pain before speaking.

"Yes I think so...or at least near...are you the Spirit of Water?" He asked in pain the Voice than began to speak.

"Yes my name is Undine come to the seal your test will come once the guardian has been slayed" She said before the voice disappeared Michael slowly getting to his feet.

Once finding out that the Seal Of Water was here they wasted no time to open it before entering the seal after it created some type of bridge for them to enter.

Once inside it took the group at least a good two and a half hours before Finally reaching the end where the seal was walking forward however Michael's head started killing him like a spear though the arm groaning.

"Not Again. Michael you ok!" Lloyd called the young man falling to his knees as a aura of water mana shot out from the seal.

"Here he comes Michael needs to stay out of this one he has a test once we deal with this!" Kratos shouted drawing his blade.

Needless to say the pain of the headache was to great that Michael passed out from pain. When Michael rose up from the pain he looked up to see Colette smiling with her wings out obviously getting her new Power and Michael knew what was next walking towards the seal suddenly a wall of water shot up blocking the group. Lloyd tried to walk forward to help only to be launched back by a blast that looked like Spread.

"Alright Alright I,ll stay back gese...could of just said something..." Lloyd groaned.

Michael walked forward as an Earthquake began shaking the room before a female woman appeared with blue skin and with water underneath her feet with a smile causing her to look at the young male with a smile.

"You who possess the right of the pact with us of Sylvrant. I am one who is bound to Mithos but as you are now you can not make the pact" She explained causing Michael to blink.

"Whoa whoa who first I am told I am summoner and now your saying this pact thing Ugh no offense but you Summon Spirits are giving me a headache" Michael said causing Undine to slightly giggle.

"Fear not it will be explained but their is one Summoner still missing but for now" Undine said drawing her Trident Jumping off the seal Michael jumping back drawing his Sword Raine giving Michael a quick heal before Undine spoke.

"First I must Test your worthyness as the Pact Maker of Sylvrant! Let us begin!" Undine said Michael drawing his blade charged forward as Did Undine.

Michael's Sword and Undine's trident hit blow for blow knocking the two back as the Summon spirit of water gave a small chuckle.

"I see you have improved since your battle with Efrett." She said Michael grinned before the two charged back in before.

"TEMPEST!" Michael yelled jumping in the air slicing Undine before turning around in a quick motion.

"SONIC THRUST!" He yelled thrusting forward knocking Undine back against the wall as She got up quickly.

"Impressive Try this though Aqua Edge! SPREAD!" She yelled first launching a couple of particles of water towards Michael who jumped in the air before looking down as a Geyser of water came flowing up.

"Oh Crap.." Michael cursed being knocked in the air by spread landing on the ground slowly getting up wiping his lips from the small key word small amount of blood on them.

"Alright try this on for-" Michael stated before a bolt of lighting came shooting out of his hand shocking Undine Michael blinking looking at his hand.

"Size?" He asked in confusion at what the hell just happened Undine slowly getting up as a dark aura surrounded her Michael prepared using both his hands to cover or try to block the soon to be coming attack this was similar to what happened to Efrett.

"O mad and greedy waters, rise up and storm the very heavens... Tidal Wave!" Undine yelled suddenly a giant wave of water came swamping over him when it died down after swamping him slamming him against the wall Michael spit out the water before getting to his feet drawing his blade not ready to give up Undine chuckled.

"That's enough I have seen what I need to see you are the holder of the pacts for us of Sylvrant" Undine said going back to her seal place wiping his lips.

"Now take these.." She said holding out her hand as four rings missing the top of them appeared on four of Michael's finger's causing the young man to look at them and blink.

"These are what we Spirit's Pact Ring's right now they have nothing but when the time is right you to make the pact with us Spirit's of Sylvrant a gem will be placed on top to represent your pact with us. Now head to the Seal of wind along the outskirsts of Asgard their you will find Slyph" Undine said before blinking.

Looking at the young Man she saw that his fists were shaking obviously blood boiling. "Kvar..." He growled remembering who was near Asgard Undine smiled gently knowing what this was about as she steped forward grabing his hand and nodded before speaking.

"I know you have someone to pay for what has happened around Asgard and your home but please See Slyph first you will have the power to defeat him soon I promise.." Undine said Michael looked up at her in which she tilted her head smileing and Michael nodded sighing.

"alright Undine if you say so..." Michael said Lloyd walking forward placing his hand on Michael's shoulder giving him a thumbs up and spoke.

"Don't worry when we see Kvar he will pay" Lloyd said with a grin causing the man to chuckle.

Soon enough after a few hours again they made it out of the seal before once again Colette collapsed at her sickness Kratos decided it was best for the group to set up camp Steven kept his eye on Kratos who gave him a what? and just shook his head saying nothing as Mid day turned to night.

As Night turned to day however for the chosen it was hard to tell considering she had lost her ability to sleep but none the less after it became day the group packed up and crossed in the washtubs again landing on shore. As The exited the docks however they got a meeting from a guard from Palmacosta.

"Chosen One come quickly!" He said Kratos Steven hell everyone blinked in confusion before the Guard continued to speak.

"The Desians they are attacking Palmacosta! A women has already been killed and now they are gathering people to take them to the Ranch Govener General Dorr sent me out to find you!" He explained outside Steven and Kratos their eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" Michael snapped almost in anger his fists closing in anger the Guard nodded before speaking.

"Yes I don't know how long the other guards can hold them off I have horses on hand to get you there" He said Michael nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for Come on!" Michael shouted running past the guard and slowly one by one the remaining group raced past the guard spinning around Steven sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"What a bother..." Steven said shaking his head Kratos chuckling before the two raced past as well as the guard fell on his face from the dizziness.

One by one the group jumped on the horses they needed to get to Palmacosta quickly. "HIYA!" Michael yelled on his the horse giving a Neigh before taking off towards Palmacosta followed by Raine Genis Colette Lloyd Kratos and Steven.

It took the group even at top speed to make to Palmacosta an hour and a half to make it to Palmacosta luckily the group made in the nick of time once they stopped the horses outside the place they dropped down drawing their weapons and charging into Palmacosta.

"Haha! Wrangle them all up they are all coming to the ranch!" A man with red hair in a strange fashion a purple vest along with a pair of gauntlets along with the Gauntlets he had a pair of black pants with a red zig zag pattern and a pair of metal shoes.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THEIR DESIAN!" Michael and Lloyd shouted charging forward the man turning and cursed to himself.

"damn the Chosen's group.." He cursed.

"All of you get the People you have to the ranch asap the rest of you with me!" He yelled Michael growled before the man blinked looking at him before laughing.

"Ahaha! well if it isn't the traitor Nice to see you alive I guess" He said Michael blinked but shook it off.

'Not this Traitor bullshit again what the hell dose he mean' Michael said with a shake of his head.

Meanwhile over at Kvar's Human ranch area things had just taken a turn for the worse. The Scene zooms out to show what appeared to be the Village of Millwood, However things were not what they once where when Michael first left the Village.

However it soon turned towards the Asgard Region human ranch in which it showed Kvar loading the left over by Michael's brother when he was killed into a Cannon and chuckled rather evilly.

"Poor Poor Traitor Michael. You go off to find a way to avenge your brother and run into the Chosen's group. Your Summoning Powers may become a threat later but you left your Village Completely defenseless time for a little fun" Kvar said with a smirk loading up the capture Mana before it had disappeared into a bottle into the Canon.

"Fire The Canon!" Kvar snapped the Desians saluted saying Yes Sir!. The Canon let out a huge BOOM sound the blast sent flying towards Millwood with a loud explosion when it was cleared the Village was not burning and around it were walking Exbula's Kvar letting out a evil laugh heading backwards towards a cell.

The two figures that nearly snapped in a growl at him where Michael's parents that had adopted him Kvar chuckling evil.

"Turning Millwood into a home for Exbula and capturing his Foster Family. I would say this is a Nice Day's work" Kvar said with a grin.

"DIE! Flare Thrust!" Michael yelled striking one of the desians that was taking a women away.

"Lose to infeior...being" The Desian said collapsing to his death Michael sheathing his blade with a scoff.

"T T Thank you..." The women muttered quitely Michael extended her hand the women nodded taking it as Michael helped her up looking around Michael growled.

"Ok what the hell?! I know Palmacosta has a Govener General I met him when I came though here what the hell is going on?! Why Didnt Dorr do a damn thing about this?!" Michael snapped.

"I am sure he has his Reasons" Steven said simply.

"I will have to agree with Steven on this part" Kratos said Michael tightening his fists.

"Don't give me that bullshit Steven! Dorr has more than enough power to stop an attack like this come on we are finding out why NOW!" Michael snapped the group all looking over each other and nodded.

"Can I come to? I want to know why Dorr let my mother be killed" The girl asked Michael turning to her and nodded.

"Sure. Your name?" He asked the girl smiled briefly.

"Chocolat" She said Michael smiled.

"If you are going to confront Dorr allow me to come as well" A voice said the group turning around Michael nearly gasping after his last visit to Palmacosta.

"Neil?!" He asked in shock the man nodding with a smile.

"Good to see you again Michael only I wish this was under better conditions for now let us go see the Govener" Neil said the group nodding in agreement followed by Chocolat following Neil.

Downstairs in the Cellar of the General Dorr's office the group came racing in only to see Dorr talking to a desian as he spoke.

"When will my wife..When will Clara return to her Original Form?" Dorr asked the Desian shaking his head.

"Not yet You haven't paid us enough gald." The Desian said causing Dorr to sweat.

"What More do you want from me?! The tolls the Taxes the donations to the church of Martel. I even called my guards off so you could attack Palmacosta Willingly!" Dorr said the Desian chuckled.

"Well I am sure this will do for today. I am sure Lord Magnius will remove the demon seed depending on your NEXT contribution" The Desian said leaving the area.

Dorr turned around only to be grabbed by the Collar by Michael growling.

"Michael!" Colette gasped in shock Michael's grasp on Dorr's Collar was not light either.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM DORR?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE DIE AND WERE SHIFT OFF TO THE RANCH TODAY BECAUSE OF YOU!" Michael snapped in anger.

"I could care less Michael.." Dorr said Causing Michael to throw Dorr against the wall and was about to charge before Lloyd grabbed him.

"LET ME GO LLOYD I AM GOING TO SO HURT HIM!" Michael snapped.

"Calm down Michael. I want to hurt this bastard as Much as you but we need to find out more" Lloyd stated Michael steaming but Slowly calming down Dorr wiping his lip and chuckled.

"It seems your seek for Justice will have to wait Michael" Dorr said Lloyd letting out glaring at him.

"Where the hell do you get off Dorr?! Don't you dare Start spewing the word Justice!" Lloyd snapped in anger.

"The only Justice around here is what I am doing to save my wife Clara!" He said before pulling down a drape revealing a purple Exbula with a greenish attire.

"What the?!" Michael yelled in shock he had seen these before but not this type.

"Wha?! What's that Monster!" Genis yelled falling backwards on his ass Colette hearing its voice spoke.

"Shes crying out in pain...you must not call her a Monster" Colette said in concern.

"Dorr?" Michael asked in almost shock.

"You don't mean" Lloyd asked almost in disbelief.

"That's right this is what has become of My wife clara!" Dorr said Michael tightened his fists.

"Your even more pathetic than I thought Dorr" Michael said causing Dorr to spin around in anger.

"What was that?!" He snapped.

"I am with Michael. If you wanted to save your wife you should of resigned as Governor General and went out to look for a cure a potion or whatever! your a worthless Jerk who couldn't even give up his social status even to save his own wife!" Lloyd snapped.

"Lloyd! Michael! Please stop not everyone is strong enough to stand up against the Desians. If there is a cure out there we will find it" Colette said with glee before the girl behind Dorr laughed.

"Its no use there is no way to stop a demon seed once it has sprouted" She said walking up to door before hitting a part of him making him collapse.

"What the?!" Michael yelled the group looking on in shock.

"Killa...why" Dorr muttered.

"How could you do that to your own father?!" Colette asked the girl laughing.

"That's a Laugh" She said closing her eyes before transforming into a purple looking half elf like demon creature.

"I am a servant of Pronyma leader of the five grand cardinals who rule over the Desians. I was assigned to watch these new human cultivating Technique developed by Magnius" Killia said before laughing.

"There is no way a Superior Half Elf such as I could have a fool of a father such as this. Just look at him he didn't even realise his own daughter was dead. Cause he was to busy trying to save his "Monster" Wife ahahaha!" Killia laughed Michael tightening his fists.

Suddenly Archie appeared out of no where dashing straight though Killia leaving a hole though her as she feel to her knees coughing Archie gave a blech spit out.

"Gross I got Desian guts over me" Archie groaned to himself.

"Why you mangie Mutt I will GAH!" Killia said keeling over laughing before speaking.

"Fine I,ll just set this monster free and let it kill you.." Kilia said with a laugh before moving to the cage unlocking it before breathing her last breath dieing as the creature came out.

'No first my brother than Marble do I really have to kill a 3rd?!' Michael asked himself as the group got ready Genis Michaen and Lloyd not liking this.

"STOP!" Colette shouted before the creature looked at Colette before taking off Dorr coughing and spoke.

"Is Kilia really dead?" He asked coughing a small amount of blood splattering on his outfit his time was almost up.

Michael and Lloyd bent down Michael shook his head smileing.

"No Dorr." Michael said Lloyd nodding.

"Don't worry about it. It seems your real Daughter is fine" Lloyd said with a sad smile.

"I see...Lloyd was it? Michael I am sorry I...deceived you.." He said Michael shook his head.

"No please no more talking save your breath..." Michael pleaded but much to his Horror Dorr but not before Colette had to do something.

"Professor Sage please save him..." Colette said Raine nodded before placing her staff over Dorr but to no avail as she gasped before turning around shaking her head sadly as Colette gasped.

"Please...if you can find it in your heart to forgive me please save the people who were taken to the ranch cause of me..and if you find a way to please help my wife return to her original form.." Dorr asked.

"Alright..." Michael said Lloyd looked at him and was about to argue but saw he felt some sort of connection to dorr maybe it had to do with the fact he had lost his brother in this way of the beast.

"Thank you..." Dorr said before passing on Chocolat and Neil looking on in shock Michael standing up As Archie disappeared before he spoke.

"Guys we are going to the Human ranch Magnius needs to pay" Michael said the grip on his blade tightening.


	8. Kvar's Fate and Seal Of Water Revsited

The Journey of World Regeneration has been put on hold for now as the group heads to the Palmacosta Ranch to fulfill one part of Dorr's dieing wish. It took the group a little less time to the ranch that it did from the Seal of Water to Palmacosta. The Ranch was as Michael remembered Kvar's ranch tightening his fists in anger at the Ranch Lloyd placing his hand on Michael's shoulder nodding as the group headed into the ranch.

It took the group about two hours to get though the Ranch and into Magnius's control room all coming onto the teleporter before being Telported into the Control room along with Chocolat who insited on coming with them.

"So this is the control room..." Lloyd said Michael reading the hilt on his sword.

"Alright Magnius where the hell are you" Michael muttered before a voice was heard obviously it was Magnius.

"So the Forsaken Chosen and her entourage of vermin have finally" The Voice said the group looking around.

"For-saken?" Steven and Kratos asked before in a chair Magnius lowered himself with a small laugh.

"You got it mixed up Magnius you're the one who's Forsaken your time here is up" Lloyd stated in anger Michael ready to draw his blade.

"I could use a little practice before Kvar anyways" Michael said with a slight grin.

Suddenly Desians surrounded the group from both sides.

"we're surrounded!" Colette said Michael sweat dropping.

'no offense Colette but YA THINK?!' Michael said to himself.

Magnius on the other hand let out a laugh before he began to speak. "Haha! Just Like a bunch of Stupid Vermin! I Know your every move!" Magnius said pointing to the Monitor showing Neil trying to get to the exit before the door closed on him and behind him trapping the prisoners and Neil.

"Haha! A wasted Effort Everything you've done is meaningless!" Magnius said with a laugh.

"Shut your trap Magnius!" Michael snapped as Lloyd spoke up.

"Yeah once we defeat you we can set everyone free" Lloyd said causing Magnius to laugh.

"Big words coming from someone who's actions caused the Disastiar at Iselia." He said with a smirk causing Lloyd to hang his head.

"T T That was-" Lloyd said with a hang of his head before Magnius laughed letting out a smirk.

"I know how about I recreate that little Scene. Watch I,ll turn all those Vermin into Monsters" Magnius said with a grin.

"You son of a bitch Don't you dare!" Michael snapped.

"Come on now. I,ll be more than happy to turn them into Monsters. Just like that old Lady you killed. Just like Marble" He said with a laugh causing Chocolat to gasp.

"Marble...you don't mean?" Chocolat said causing Michael to curse.

'oh god damn it' Michael cursed to himself.

"Oh but I do my little Chocolat. Dear old granny marble was sent to the Iselia Ranch where she was killed by Lloyd Michael and Genis here" He said with a smile.

"no..." Chocolat said slowly backing up.

"Oh screw that ARCHIE!" Michael yelled suddenly a grey portal appeared Archie in a quick Zip fashion took out the desians near Chocolat before standing near the exit growling.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! your gonna belive a Desian's words! The ones who killed your mother before hearing our side of the story!" Michael yelled.

"I..." Chocolat said not sure what to say.

"Michael please she just lost her mother" Colette said turning to Chocolat with a smile.

"Sorry what he means is please listen to our side of the story" The Chosen said as Chocolat nodded.

Lloyd Michael and Genis began to explain how things went down at Lloyd's home when the Journey began as she listen tears welled up in Chocolat's eyes before she began tightening her fists realising she had just been lied to by Magnius.

Suddenly Chocolat went to charge at Magnius luckily with a whoa whoa who and a swift motion he grabbed her. Once he was able to calm her down she took a deep breath and Micheal realsed her.

"Steven take her to safety Me and the other will handle Magnius" Lloyd said Steven nodded taking her into the portal Magnius growling jumping off his Chair.

"Fine I,ll take care of you myself. I,ll take care of you myself. I,ll put an end to the chosen right along with you fools and that traitor who cant seem to let go of your elven blood" Magnius aid before pulling out a giant two bladed Ax.

'Elven blood the hell is he talking about?' Michael asked himself pulling out his blade.

* * *

"You Really think you're gonna live though this?!" Magnius mocked the group charging forward towards Magnius sword's in hand while Genis and Raine stayed back for Magic Support.

"ERUPTION!" Magnius yelled out as suddenly a flame explosion came up from under the group sending them flying into the air hitting them each time they came down with a wave of fire before dropping them the group getting up Michael wiping his mouth a small ammount of blood on his lip chargeing in.

"SONIC THRUST!" Michael yelled sending Magnius flying against the wall with a grin but Magnius soon got up no problem at all with a smirk he was far from done as he rose up his ax.

"FLAME LANCE!" Magnius yelled as a single blade of fire came from the sky landing in the middle of Kratos Michael and Lloyd letting out an explosion sending the three flying in three different directions from them explosion causing Magnius to let out a laugh.

"Guess Dirk was right when warned before heading to Kvar's ranch these grand cardinals are no Joke" Michael said to himself slowly standing up Genis and Raine readyied their first spell of the fight.

"Are you ok? NURSE!" Raine yelled as multiple medic angels or literal nurses came flying or rather skipping though the area letting out magic mana from their boxes healing some of the wounds the party had already taken from the battle Genis's spell now ready he began his chant.

"Engulf the target in a storm of ice! ICE TORNADO!" Genis Yelled Magnius jumping back but taking a few hits as a light-blue vortex of snow and ice appeared spinning around launching ice particles around the room a few hitting Magnius but nothing the Grand Cardinal for a little damage.

"Impressive for a group of Infeior beings but try this on for size! Flare Tornado!" Magnius yelled before a rapidly spinning vortex of flame appeared on the field spinning rapidly sending Michael flying into a wall as he let out a gah coughing up a small amount of blood but slowly began standing up wiping his mouth.

"Don't even think this is over Magnius take-" Michael started holding his hand out before Suddenly a multi-colored rune which appears on the ground around Magnius followed by beams of light swords raining down randomly striking Magnius.

'What in the world?! ok this is getting ridiculous!' Michael snapped at himself still not understanding how he is able to bring out some of these spells Magnius slowly getting up after being struck.

'Lucky Punk..' Genis said to himself Raine smirked seeing his little brother getting a little Jealous at Michael's arte spell.

However as Magnius got up he started to glow with a black aura looking up at the Chosen's party with a big old smirk on his face.

'oh man this is NOT good' Michael muttered to himself.

"Take this you Infeior Beings! Meteor Storm!" Before meteors began to rain down on the group Striking Raine Michael Genis Kratos Raine and Colette.

"Gah! Damn he's strong!" Michael groaned to slowly standing up Colette and the others two Michael turned to Colette.

"Colette now would be a REAL good time for your new Angel powers!" Michael said causing Colette to jump.

"Oh right I forgot about that" Colette said the group sweat dropping charging in as Colette began to chant the spell.

"Thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing. Honor us with the splendor of thy song... Holy Song!" Colette chanted before suddenly a holy and invigorating light across the field enveloping the group.

Raine began to start her spell it was a bit but before "Root of all creation, grant us the breath of life... Revitalize!" Raine yelled before a giant glyph appeared under the entire group healing them back to full strength.

"Alright You Inferior Beings I am NOT losing to a group of kids and a couple of Fools who cant let go of their Elven blood take this! EXPLOSION!" Magnius yelled before a small ball of fire dropped from the sky before a giant explosion sent the group flying they where down but not out. The three swordsman got up before charging towards the Desian. Magnius began to swing his Ax hoping to hit but it was too late three swords pierced right though Magnius.

* * *

"Gah...How Could I...let myself...be beaten by you...Inferior...beings" Magnius said coughing his last breath before the swords where removed and he felt down now lifeless.

As the Desian Grand Cardinal fell his communication device went on the group turning to it suddenly before Suddenly a man in a blue Armor with yellow side plates and evil red blood shot red.

"Well well well what do we have here? If it isn't the traitor I see you have gotten some new friends and stronger as well" He said Michael growling in anger.

"Enjoy it Kvar we are almost to the Asgard area and when I get there your ass is mine!" Michael snapped in anger Kvar chuckled a bit before speaking.

"We will see but first take a look at what has happened to Millwood" Kvar said turning the camera to Millwood showing the Exbula creatures coming out of it liking they lived their and the town looked almost gloom Michael's eyes widened falling to his Knee's Kvar laughing before his Image disappeared Tear's of rage flowing from his eyes.

"you're dead..." He muttered the group blinked before his voice rose.

"YOU HEAR ME KVAR WHEN I FIND YOU YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Michael shouted to the sky Punching the ground Lloyd came over placing his hand on Michael's shoulders Michael looked up and sighed before standing up.

Once things were cleared up Raine freed the Prisoners before setting the self destruct on the ranch before the group raced out of the ranch. Before the place blew up things where good or at least going good once Steven Arrived now it was time to get back to the task at hand the World Regeneration.

Once after about a half an hour of traveling later the group made it over the gate way between the Palmacosta Region and Asgard Region only to have to Travel another 30 mins to make it to the outside of Asgard before Michael spoke.

"Guys" He said the group turned around Michael sighed.

"If you don't mind I am going to head over to Millwood and pay my respects can we meet up after you take care of your stuff in Asgard?" Michael asked the group looked at each other before nodding Lloyd giving a thumbs up before heading into Asgard with the others.

Once the group was gone Michael began walking forward before he heard a very Familiar voice.

"HOLD IT!" The Voice called out Michael's eyes widening before a puff of smoke appeared in front of him him as the young women from before appeared in front of him.

"You again?!" Michael snapped the Assasin chuckled before speaking towards him.

"I see you have improved Since last time. However I am afraid I cant let you leave here Alive you screwed up my Mission last time I cant have that happen again" She said drawing her cards Michael drawing his blade.

"Great..." He muttered shaking his head.

* * *

The Assasin opened up the battle in a fast pace Furry slapping Michael with a few of her cards before. "POWER SEAL! SERPENT SEAL! MIRAGE SEAL!" She yelled out one after another sending Michael back flying obviously the young man was not happy as he slowly got up with a growl.

"This was not what I need today take- " Michael shouted before a single blade of fire from the sky before exploding sending The Assassin flying causing Michael to sigh in annoyance this was really getting rather annoying.

As the assassin got up she charged forward cards ready. "FORCE FIELD!" Michael yelled out trying to block the attack but to no Avail the Assassin charging in slamming her cards against him. "PYRE SEAL! CYCLONE SEAL! DEMON SEAL!" She yelled slamming the cards against him flying against one of the rocks near by however Michael was far from down.

Slowly Michael used his sword and got to his feet before charging in. "WHOA! TRY THIS DOUBLE DEMON FANG!" Michael yelled launching multiple shockwaves towards The Assasin.

"GAURDIAN SEAL!" She yelled an orb surrounding her before the second one got launched her back a few spaced the two standing their ground panting from the fight The Assassin women letting out a small smirk she was impressed their was no denying that.

* * *

"Are we quite done? This the last thing I need right now after seeing my Villiage being destroyed" Michael stated panting the Women blinked in confusion.

"You're Village?" She asked Michael scoffed sheathing his sword before scoffing and was about to give a remark almost smartassey before the Assasin spoke.

"Sheena" She said causing Michael to blink. "Sheena Fujibayashi is my name" The Assasian said with a chuckle causing Michael to nodd.

'Sheena huh cute name GAH what the hell am I saying shes the freakin Enemy!' Michael said to himself before humphing and nodded.

"Right well I guess I will see you around Sheena" Michael said heading off Sheena shaking her head before disappearing into a puff of smoke she would end this next time but after hearing that Sheena did not have the heart to end him here.

Michael waited for a few mins before Lloyd and Company made their way over to Michael as he sighed after having seen his Village's fate Lloyd put his hand on the young man's shoulder with a sad Smiled before a KABOOM! was heard catching the group of guard.

"What the hell was that?!" Michael asked after the group slowly got up from the explosion.

"That came from ugh whats the town's name ugh whatever we don't got time to figure out the name come on!" Lloyd snapped the group nodding Steven sighing a little annoyed but followed behind as well.

Once the group raced over to Luin that took about an hour They gasped upon seeing the inside of Luin.

"No..." Michael muttered in shock.

"This is..." Lloyd said almost speechless at what laid before them.

"Horrible..." Colette muttered in Sadness.

Once inside the group raced to the Plaza where Sheena was seen on the ground holding her arm her outfit ripped to shreads with claw marks groaning.

"Sheena!" Michael exclaimed seeing her hurt the group blinking.

"You know her name?!" They all shouted causing Michael and Sheena to sweat drop.

'don't need to all say it at once' Michael said with a sweat drop before Michael bent down near her and spoke.

"What happened here?" Michael asked Sheena let out a slight cough of pain before speaking.

"Take a look at this City. Everything's in ruin. The Desian's invaded" She stated weakly she was ok but was still wiped.

"What?!" Lloyd asked in shock Michael's fists tightening anger.

"Do you know about the Human Ranch north east of here? the people of the ranch where hiding here the desians found out and GAH!" Sheena yelled keeling over in pain thankfully Michael caught her.

"Let us set up camp outside away from Luin and get her healed up Luin is anything but safe" Kratos said the group nodding heading out away from Luin.

Day turned to Night Michael was helping Sheena out with a smiled wrapping her arm in a bandage wrapping and nodded with a smile the two started off on the wrong foot but he had a feeling things would get better now. However soon later that night once everyone was asleep Michael woke up quietly and grabbed his sword next to him putting it on his right side.

"Archie" Michael whispered Silently Archie flipping out appearing next to Michael and looked at the Ranch knowing it was time letting out a silent Growl licking his lips.

"I have been waiting for this for a LONG Time!" Archie said with a slight grin looking back at Corine muttering sorry before the two headed towards the ranch.

Night turned to Day Colette being one the could not sit still woke up with a yawn stretching her arms looking around with a smile before seeing one spot seemed missing a body. Once looking around she realized who was missing.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Colette shouted the group nearly jumping out of their skin from Colette's shout before falling out dusting themselves off Lloyd blinked and spoke towards Colette.

"Whoa Colette whats the big idea ow my ears.." Lloyd groaned Colette Blushed not realizing she had shouted so loudly before speaking.

"Sorry. But that's not the problem Michael's Missing! I saw him heading out last night I did not think anything big about it at the time but he is still not back and he left last night!" Colette shouted Lloyd's eyes widened.

"What where could he have-KVAR!" Lloyd shouted realizing where the only place around this Area Michael could of gone.

"The Desian Ranch?" Sheena asked blinking Michael was not doing what she thought he was doing could he be?

"Damn it! We told him we would help him with this come on guys the seal will have to wait!" Lloyd shouted the group nodding racing towards the direction of the ranch.

"Lighting Blade!" The voice of Kvar shouted before summoning a large sword of lightning in the sky that peirced the ground sending Michael flying back against the wall he had met Kvar half way into the ranch and things where not going good.

"GAH!" Michael cried out coughing up some blood Kvar letting out an evil chuckle before he spoke towards him.

"You really thought you could defeat me on your own Traitor? ME?! A Desian Grand Cardinal!" Kvar asked with a smirk Michael trying to get up only to fall to his knees in pain. Archie was off to the side slowly getting up limping in pain from the battle with Kvar.

"Don't think this is over Kvar-GAH!" Michael yelled out his arm now killing him.

"Heh Stubborn until the Very end..Very well I will end you and that pathetic Summon Spirit of yours but first I will let you in on a little something about your past. Haven t you wondered why us Desians call you a traitor" Kvar said Michael placing his sword in the ground slowly getting up.

"It is because of your father that retched Human and your mother that stupid traitorous elf betraying her kind just to keep her Son safe only to see him Meet his end here. Than you of all people had the audacity to steal an exphere from MY Ranch just like that retched host body A102 Human Name Anna" Kvar snarled only for Lloyd and co to have zoomed in to hear.

"You killed my mother?!" Lloyd snapped Kvar turning around to see Lloyd and Company having arrived on the scene.

"Now now Don't blame me Boy. It was your father who dealt the final blow not me" Kvar said with a slight smirk Michael finally reaching to his feet.

"the outcome was probably no different than what you did to my brother Kvar. You transformed him into a monster forcing me to kill him just for him to rest in peace it was no different than with Lloyd's parents" Michael snapped panting the group coming over Michael as he spoke.

"From what you have told me Kvar you are telling me I am a half-elf like you?" Michael asked Raine and Genis looking at Michael in shock but the pieces were starting to make sense.

"That's correct why do-" He started before Michael snapped.

"Shut you're trap Kvar I am not nor Will I ever be Like you! You Desians give Half-elves a bad name!" Michael snapped in anger causing Kvar to laugh.

"Why dose it matter? now you and Lloyd have something in Common both your father's where just a couple of Filthy Humans worthless Maggots" Kvar said Lloyd and Michael tightening their fists in Anger.

"I,ll handle this.." Sheena said walking forward muttering something before a green like guardian appeared before the group disappeared out of the Ranch.

"They Disappeared!" One of the Desians who had arrived on the Scene said before turning to Kvar.

"You're Order's Sir?" He asked Kvar shaking his head with a small laugh spoke.

"Let them go Michael will be back and the group will be sure to Follow" Kvar said with a slight smirk.

Outside Away from the Ranch however things did not go well cause the second they where sure the Cost was clear Sheena revved up her hand before slapping him clear across the face Michael holding his Cheek spoke.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He snapped Sheena obviously steaming.

"THAT'S FOR BEING AN IDIOT AND TRYING TO TAKE ON KVAR ON YOUR OWN YOU COULD OF BEEN KILLED" Sheena snapped the group blinking Sheena humphing with a blush.

"I I mean it's not like I was worried or anything but still" She stated. Michael however was not the only one being Snapped at as Off in the Distance you could briefly hear Corrine obviously snapping at Archie for going with and nearly getting himself killed.

Once the two had calmed down it was time to take care of Kvar once and for all. Once Re entering the ranch the group took about 2 hours just to get around all of Kvar's puzzles ect but once they made it to the last portal they entered before being teleported to the control room.

"Kvar this ends here and Now!" Michael yelled heading towards Kvar along side Lloyd Kratos Steven Sheena Genis Colette and Raine.

"So you've made it I am surprised after learning of your heritage you had the guts to come and find me again" Kvar said turning around Michael Lloyd and everyone drawing their weapons before Michael spoke.

"Kvar I have waited for this for a long time! If they are my family or not dose not mater the fact remains you turned my Brother into a Monster making me have no choice but to kill him. You are going Down!" He snapped in anger.

* * *

The group Charged in this had been something Michael had been waiting for a LONG time and now it was here. With Kvar came 3 stones they did not seem like much that was before Michael extended his hand out a stones began falling around Kvar only to be Absorbed by the Stone.

"What the?" Michael asked in shock ok that was way to weird to say the least. "Those things Absorb Magic Michael Lloyd Steven Sheena! Let's take care of these things" Kratos said the other 4 that where called charging towards the Stones.

"Here Goes Sheena!" Michael yelled the Assasin nodded as he sliced forward before jumping backwards and thrusting his blade forward. "SONIC THRUST!" Michael yelled thrusting though the stone Jumping Back Sheena slamming one of her cards on the Stone. "Serpent Seal!" She yelled knocking the Stone back her and Michael raising their Weapons up as it Shined.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sheena yelled preforming a few moves with her hand creating a dark smoke aura like thing below the foe Michael charging forward with a sonic thrust as he trusted though the Stone it fell down exploding that was one stone down.

"Kratos!" Lloyd yelled Kratos nodded them both charging forward. "CROSS THRUST!" The two yelled preforming a X formation using Sonic Thrust though the Stone causing it to blow up in smoke.

"Spark Wave!" Kvar yelled summoning a ball of electricity capturing Michael Kratos Steven Lloyd and Sheena.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Michael yelled slamming his sword down taking the hit along side Sheena Lloyd Steven and Kratos once it disappeared Kvar began his next spell The group turning their attention to the last Stone attacking the Stone in a five on one before it was destroyed.

"INDIGNATION!" Kvar yelled before a massive bolt of lightning created a dome bellow Michael before striking him sending him flying against the wall.

"Gah!" Michael yelled out his head hitting against the wall Michael wiping his mouth that had some blood coming out of his mouth now but he was far from done as he stood up charging forward at Kvar.

"SERPENT SEAL! MIRAGE SEAL! CYCLONE SEAL!" Sheena yelled slapping one seal after another on Kvar blowing up on his body sending him flying against the seals before he did a quick flip landing on his feet.

"Thunder Blade!" Kvar yelled a giant blade slamming down from the sky in the middle of the group before slamming the group in different Directions of his area Michael letting out a cough Kvar walking forward with a smirk before having his staff's sharp end to his neck and spoke.

"Say hello to those Inferior beings you call family in hell for me will you Michael?" Kvar said with a smirk raising his staff sharp part of his blade up ready to strike the final blow.

Suddenly when Kvar's staff came slamming down suddenly a Black aura surrounded Michael stopping Kvar's staff his eyes widening in shock.

"W W What the?!" He asked in shock Michael slowly standing up looking at Kvar before he spoke.

"No how about you say hello to the Devil because you are going STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Michael yelled drawing his blade preforming Multiple Sonic thrusts before Jumping back Kvar holding his chest coughing up blood now.

Michael held out his hands as Suddenly Mana of Fire Wind Water and Light came into the blast Kvar's eyes widened in shock and spoke.

"P P Pleas Michael is this really how it has to go down?" Kvar asked Michael giving a growl of anger before speaking.

"You have done enough Damage to this land its time you pay. ETERNAL BLAST!" Michael yelled before launching the blast towards Kvar sending him flying against the wall from the blast Michael panting falling to one knee the group rushing over to him.

* * *

"M M Michael what the hell was that?!" Lloyd yelled Michael shaking his head.

"I honestly have no idea.." Michael said Sheena slowly helping him up once he could stand he smiled before they heard a laugh turning around Kvar was standing but barely.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?!" Michael snapped Kvar laughing pressing a button on his staff and spoke.

"If I am going down I am taking someone with me or rather two someones" Kvar said with a evil smirk on his face.

Suddenly a Cage up above began lowering down when it came into Veiw Kvar chugged his staff upward when two loud "AHHH!" was heard Michael's eyes widened when he realized who he had just killed drawing his blade.

"YOU BASTARD! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Michael yelled charging forward Stabbing his sword though Kvar Followed by Lloyd and last but not least Kratos Michael and Lloyd pulled their Swords out before Kvar spoke.

"Kratos...You pathetic Inferior Being!" Kvar snapped Kratos pulled his sword out before slicing Kvar and spoke.

"Feel the pain!" Kratos yelled slicing again. "Of Those Inferior Beings!" He snapped stabbing Kvar deeply. "As You Burn in the depths of hell!" He yelled before drawing his Blade now covered in Kvar's blood as the Desian fell down dead.

The Cage fell down now that Kvar was defeat the figures that Kvar had stabbed with his sword layed their dead Michael kneeling down punching the group tears flowing from his eyes Sheena placing a hand on his shoulder as the Tears flowed. Michael couldn't believe found out he was a half elf and the family that had taken care of him were now gone his brother his mother and father all taken from him by Kvar.

With the Help of Lloyd Michael picked up his parents before Raine set the Self Destruct Button for Kvar's ranch as they raced out of the ranch with in 5 minitues and soon after onces they were cleared out of the way the Ranch exploded Michael sighed deeply once the Ranch was cleared with Lloyd and Company's help he gave the last of his family in Sylvrant a proper burial outside Millwood so they could rest in peace now more than ever he had a reason to help the Chosen with her Journey.

Soon upon taking a Detour the group came across a lake upon entering they spotted a Unicorn trapped under a moutian of rubble. Kratos began to explain that if they got the Unicoirn they would be able to save both Clara and Colette however the problem was they needed a way to control the water.

"What about Undine?" Michael suggested Lloyd and co nodding in agreement with a smile before Lloyd raised something.

"Whoa wait Didn't Undine say their had to be a second Summoner before a pact battle could be made?" Lloyd asked Sheena closing her eyes before speaking.

"I...I am probably the one Undine is talking about but the Pacts I can make are-well I can't say but are not the one's of this world" Sheena explained Michael smiled.

"That would be me Sheena" Michael explained holding out the four rings on his right hand Sheena's eyes widening in shock.

'what the?! but the Summoning Arte was said to of died out on this world. Unless..' She said to herself shaking her head Archie it made sense but he has the ability to make pacts to?! this was beyond weird but she couldn't tell about her world at least not yet.

"Alright If that's the case let us head for the seal of Water" Lloyd said with a grin.

'You mean we have to cross that sea again?' Raine asked in fear the group heading out once everyone but Steven was gone as he sighed.

"These Detours are getting annoying. Lord Yggradsial is not a patient man" Steven said with everyone gone shaking his head before running out to catch up with the group. Things for the world Regeneration where getting very interesting to say the least.


End file.
